Asimo likes Sweeties
by La Rikou
Summary: Gaara melihat Hinata sebagai penghalang dan mempersulit segalanya. Hinata melihat Gaara sebagai penguntit super seram. Ketika waktu menguak beberapa fakta yang saling bertautan, mereka dihadapkan pada berbagai masalah dan teka-teki baru.
1. Prolog

Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, abal

.

.

.

.

.

Asimo likes Sweeties

Prolog

.

.

Home Economics

Satu pelajaran yang yah.. setidaknya Hinata suka. Lumayanlah kata Hinata buat mengusir rasa muaknya setelah 2 jam pelajaran dihabiskan untuk mengutak-atik rumus fisika. Hari ini Kurenai-sensei menugaskan untuk membuat cupcake coklat, beliau ada rapat mendadak, jadi akan kembali 1 jam lagi. Dan hari ini pula sesosok Sabaku bontot menghadiri kelas Home Ec-nya untuk pertama kali. Inilah yang menjadi landasan kenapa _kitchen room_-nya anak-anak Home Ec gaduh. Ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang senyum-senyum ga jelas, ada yang potret sana-sini, ada yang memekik tertahan dan, waah… ternyata koridor juga penuh sama siswa lain yang ngelonin si Sabaku ngaduk adonan dari jendela ruangan.

Berlebihan?

Lebay?

Nggak. Ini gak berlebihan.

Emang siapa sih Sabaku Gaara?

Personil boyband?

_Ulzzang_?

Bukan! Gaara bukan personil boyband. Dia juga bukan _Ulzzang_. Gaara gak narsis. Dia nggak mungkin jadi penyanyi, apalagi bikin boyband.

Sabaku Gaara sama aja dengan siswa lainnya. Dia pelajar. Tapi ada beberapa tanda plus untuknya dan inilah yang bikin dia special. Wajahnya memang diatas standar, tanpa perlu disematkan sesungging senyumpun sudah bisa banget bikin cewek-cewek melting. Dari waktu badannya segede botol kecap, Gaara udah kecantol sama robot. Mulai dari gundam sampai _twendy one_. Entah sudah berapa banyak robot yang ia ciptakan dan ia koleksi.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino membisikkan kalimat tanya pada Hinata.

"Hah?" Suara-suara gaduh ini… argh… sempat membuatnya harus berkali-kali mencolek adonan karena kehilangan konsentrasi. Dia beberapa kali lupa berapa banyak gula dan coklat yang ia masukkan.

"Gaara-kun tentu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino menjelaskan.

Hinata berhenti dari kegiatannya mengisi cup-cup kecil itu dengan adonan. Sekarang ia menoleh ke samping dan diam-diam menatap cowok ber-apron kotor di ujung meja yang berusaha memecahkan telurnya yang ke-4.

"S-seram" suara Hinata yang mencicit meluncur begitu saja.

"Apa? Kau bercanda Hinata" Ino memajang wajah tak percayanya. Seolah menolak pernyataan Hinata.

..

Tidak. Hinata tidak bercanda. Dia tak asal berpendapat sekalipun itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.  
>Saat melihat iris light green itu, memorinya langsung berputar menuju suatu sore dimana ia berjalan pulang dari minimarket. Saat itu, Gaara sedang duduk di bantaran sungai sambil memegang remote control.<p>

"Hei kau! Diam disitu." Gaara berkata dengan nada datar. Memaksudkan Hinata yang numpang lewat sebagai lawan bicaranya –karena memang hanya dia yang lewat disitu-. Matanya sempat menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"G-gaara-san" gumam Hinata. Ia seolah terpaku ditempat. Menurut saja pada apa yang Gaara katakan.

"Jangan bergerak." Gaara melanjutkan. Kini jemarinya menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di remote controlnya.

"A-ada—"

"Pegang ini." Gaara memotong perkataan Hinata. Ia mengeluarkan benda logam kecil dengan dua baling-baling dari tasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Setelah hitungan ke-3, kau lempar robotku ke atas." Gaara mundur beberapa langkah.

"Satu.." Gaara melongokan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah arus air sungai. Hinata dengan canggung mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Dua.." Sekarang ia beralih ke langit. Sedangkan Hinata, ia memantapkan tangannya pada benda yang Gaara sebut sebagai robot itu.

"Tiga!" Hinata melemparkan robot Gaara ke langit. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan robot aneh milik Gaara terbang meninggi dan makin cepat. Tapi senyumnya mulai pudar ketika robot itu mengeluarkan.. menurut Hinata, 4 tentakel pendek yang kaku (?) dan berujung tajam. Hinata berani bersumpah saat itu ia melihat Gaara tersenyum selayaknya psikopat.

Ia mengendalikan robotnya untuk terbang lebih rendah dan—

CRAT! CRAT! CRAT! TSAP!

Warna merah dari darah menodai air sungai dan sepatu Hinata.

3 ekor ikan dan 1 ekor burung merpati mati terkena anak panah yang dilancarkan robot Gaara. Ia mendekat dan memungut bangkai burung yang jatuh di depan Hinata.

"Rongsok payah ini terlalu lambat. Kukira akan menembusnya, ternyata bersarang." Gaara bergumam sambil membentangkan sayap merpati itu dan membolak-baliknya tepat di depan mata Hinata, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja.

'Tidakkah ia tahu kalau panah atau peluru akan lebih mematikan bila bersarang dan tidak menembus?' Hinata masih mematung disitu.

Gaara berhenti memainkan remote di tangannya. Ia menangkap robotnya yang jatuh karena di _mode off_ -kan.

"You're lucky" Ia mengatakannya setelah sempat melongok lagi ke arah sungai, lalu berjalan pergi dengan santai.

Sayangnya, Hinata menafsirkan frasa di atas sebagai 'Lu beruntung nggak mati konyol disini karena robot gua tepat sasaran'

Hal itu membuat Hinata lemas dan gemetar sekaligus.

..

Hinata melihat sisi yang menjadikan Gaara terkesan –menurutnya- 'seram'. Dan menjadi seseorang yang mengetahuinya, tidaklah menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang 'tidak tegaan'dan penakut.

"Hinata? Hey Hinata! Kau melamun dari tadi. Cupcake-mu sudah matang tuh!" Lamunan Hinata buyar setelah mendengar suara Ino.

"Eh? Oh, i-iya."

Kini ia melupakan si Sabaku yang adonannya gagal sampai 2 kali. Dan terfokus pada cupcake-nya sendiri.

"A-Apa Ino-chan lihat _icing_ bluberry?" Hinata bertanya sambil membuka satu persatu lemari di bawah mejanya.

"Hm? Kalau tidak salah.. oh itu dia! Di bawah meja Sakura. Aku menyimpannya disana saat membersihkan ruangan." Kepalanya mengangguk pada seorang gadis berambut pink di ujung meja sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, t-terimakasih."

Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang mulai menghiasi cupcake-nya. Dan Hinata baru sadar, kalau Sakura itu berdiri di sebelah kiri Gaara. Entah kenapa senyum -yang lebih pantas disebut seringai- psikopat Gaara kembali membayangi Hinata. Ia begidik saat melewatinya.

"S-sakura-chan." Hinata menyentuh pundaknya.

"Oh, hai Hinata." Sakura balas menyapanya. "Ada apa?" Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"A-aku mau mengambil _icing_ blueberry.. d-di bawah mejamu."

"Oh.. Ambil saja" Sakura menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia maksud. Ia masih memandangi coklat pipih bundar di tangannya lalu berdiri setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sakura.

'Aku akan membuat teddy bear yang sedang—' BRAK! PRANG!

Kelas seketika hening. Menyisakan Gaara yang tadinya siap memasukkan semua cupcake rasa 'abstrak'-nya, sekarang berdiri dengan mata terpejam dan wajah berlumur adonan, juga Hinata yang jadi terdakwa dalam insiden sangat memalukkan bagi Gaara.

"Gaa..ra..-san" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, melihat seberapa besar kekacauan yang tanpa sengaja ia perbuat. Ternyata sangatlah besar, lebih besar dari semua robot Gaara yang dijadikan satu.

Gaara masih disitu, tidak bergerak hanya matanya saja yang mulai terbuka.

"G-g-gomenasai! S-saya benar-benar t-tidak sengaja. G-gomenasai" Hinata membungkukan dirinya saat meminta maaf, matanya terpejam. Jujur, Hinata sangat takut saat ini, takut dipukul, ditampar, diteror, di D.O dan yang paling buruk.. bernasib sama dengan ikan dan burung waktu itu.

Tangan Gaara mulai bergerak, siswa lain disekitar mereka tak ada yang bersuara.

'Kami-sama, sampaikan maafku pada Tou-san, Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan..' Hinata semakin takut. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Tangannya semakin mendekat.. mendekat.. dan mengambil tissue dibelakang Hinata?

"You're lucky" Gaara membisikannya saat melangkah melewati Hinata dan yang lainnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat itu juga Hinata jatuh terduduk, lega, shock, ketakutan akan Gaara yang mungkin sedang memanggil teman-temannya, juga... bingung?

Bingung karena seingatnya Gaara itu beringasan. Tidak ragu-ragu menghajar siapapun yang membuatnya kesal. Bingung akan kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan. Kalimat yang sama.

Sekali lagi, sayang sekali. Hinata menafsirkan kalimat singakat itu dengan "Beruntung lu, hari ini gua lagi gak mood bunuh orang'

**To be continued**

A/N: Icing adalah cream untuk menghias kue *kalaugaksalah* tapi yang saya maksud adalah coklat tipis pipih yang bisa dibentuk, bisa juga untuk melapisi kue sebagai pengganti krim *saya gak tau nama sebenarnya apa*. Sekedar info saja ^^. Oya, saya mau tanya nih, bedanya review biasa dan review alert itu apa ya? Sumpah saya masih bego dan banyak gak taunya di akun FFn ini. Mohon bantuannya senpai ^^

See you in next chapter :))

Review?


	2. Incident

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, typo, abal

**A/N :** Saya kembali lagi setelah stuck beberapa minggu \(^.^)/. Demi berlangsungnya fic ini *halaah, mungkin Gaara lebih banyak bicara dari aslinya. Fic ini gaje, jadi mohon bantuannya supaya chapter depan bisa lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asimo Likes Sweeties**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

You're lucky = kamu beruntung = diberkahi Dewi Fortuna = jauh dari masalah = tidak berurusan dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Atau..

Keberuntungan + Dewi Fourtuna × jumlah durian di dunia ÷ √pahala Gaara = Hinata³ × 100.7% sial.

(=.=)a

Seandainya kamu atau mereka hidup dengan frekuensi keberuntungan buruk, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Akan?

Apakah akan?

Jika Hinata menjadi _'kamu'_ atau salah satu dari _'mereka'_ dalam pertanyaan itu, dia tidak _akan_ mengalaminya. Karena _akan_ didefinisikan pada suatu hal yang belum terjadi. Sekedar rencana, cita, prediksi atau khayalan. Hinata bukan _akan_, tetapi sedang mengalami dan mencoba terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu, yang ia tuding sebagai yang belum pasti sebagai takdir.

Jelas itu baru hipotesa. Saat memikirkannya lagi dengan logika dan melibatkan jiwa sosial, Hinata terlalu muda untuk benar-benar diberi sisa hidup dengan sedikit keberuntungan. Itulah mengapa ia selalu bekerja keras: Untuk membuat keberuntungannya sendiri.

Seperti Hinata yang baru saja bekerja keras menghilangkan bau amis amfibi di laboratorium biologi. Sebuah bentuk interaksi sosial yang wajar dilakukan remaja seusianya; menjahili teman, ternyata menyebabkan Hinata kecipratan getahnya walau posisinya tadi hanya sebagai _outsider_.

Bukan! Bahkan memang dia yang kena getahnya. Naruto dan Tobi, duo yang tadi membuat ulah, mendapat teguran dan hukuman pertanggung jawaban dari Shizune-sensei yang tidak ada di tempat saat kronologis berlangsung.

Sialnya Hinata mendapat piket kelas hari ini, jadilah dia sendirian membersihkan dan memunguti isi perut katak bedah yang berserakan.

Sendiri? Bukankah piket itu berkelompok? Naruto dan Tobi juga 'kan mendapat hukuman ikut membersihkan lab?

Nah, ini nih. Teman piket Hinata itu laki-laki semua. Naruto dan Tobi juga laki-laki. Tahu 'kan serajin-rajinnya laki-laki itu seperti apa?

Jadilah badan Hinata serasa seperti saat MOS dulu.

Setelah tadi pagi membersihkan sisa-sisa insiden kitchen room, membereskan kekacauan di lab. Biologi, dan mengambil tas serta barang-barangnya di loker. Inginnya ia bergegas keluar sekolah, beranjak pulang.

Tapi dengan mata yang mengabur tanpa sebab, kaki yang terlalu pegal untuk dipaksa melangkah lagi, rasanya jarak 13 meter mencapai tangga masih sangaaat jauh.

Hinata berhenti melangkah begitu samar-samar melihat sosok berambut merah, bertato, dengan entah-itu-robot-apa-lagi- di tangannya, muncul dari arah tujuannya dan berjalan ke tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia memicingkan matanya, memperjelas informasi dari lensa yang diteruskan ke retinanya. Dan benar saja..

'Gaara..'

Oh tuhan! Bagaimana kalau mood brutalitas Gaara sudah kembali! Dan alasannya berkeliaran di sekolah padahal kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah berakhir, adalah untuk menghajar Hinata karena tidak terima dengan ketidak sengajaannya pagi tadi.

Itu adalah pemikiran paling logis jika dikaitkan dengan datarnya ekspresi Gaara dan betapa pucatnya wajah Hinata saat ini.

Hinata langsung berbalik arah dan berusaha berlari kencang seperti Sena dari fandom tetangga(?). Walau kenyataannya ia tetap hanya bisa berjalan.

Kepala Hinata bertambah pening seiring dengan derap langkah Gaara yang semakin jelas di telinganya. Hinata mencoba mempercepat langkahnya, namun perlahan ia merasakan koridor berputar-putar cepat dan nafasnya yang semakin sesak. Kalau ini balas dendam Gaara, kenapa amarahnya membuat Hinata merasa lemas dan ringan?

Kenapa jalan Hinata sempoyongan sekarang?

"Uhuk uhuk!" Selanjutnya terdengar suara bariton terbatuk tepat di belakang telinga Hinata.

BRUK!

Detik berikutnya menjadi gelap dan sunyi bagi Hinata.

Gaara refleks menangkap Hinata. Mencegahnya mengecup mesra lantai koridor. Matannya sempat melebar sedikit -sangaat sedikit-, kaget dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba tumbang.

"Hei.." Gaara mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata. Membuat kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Gaara terantuk-antuk.

"…" Tak ada tanggapan

"Hei, Hyuuga" Kali ini ia menepuk pelan pipinya.

"…" Hinata masih tak bergeming.

Ia lantas menggendong Hianta menuruni tangga menuju ruang kesehatan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, di koridor sepi sendirian. Gaara tidak dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut.

Panas tubuh Hinata menjalari tangan dan perut Gaara. Maka ia bisa berasumsi kalau suhu tubuh gadis ini di atas batas wajar.

Dengan dua tas berat di bahunya, sneakers dan robot iron head modifikasi di atas perut Hinata, Gaara berlari sebisanya menyongsong ruang kesehatan di depan mata.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai kenop pintu sebelum ia mengumpat karena pintunya ternyata sudah dikunci.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sekedar memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Dengan kasar dan keras ia menubruk dan menendang-nendang beberapa kali. Dan akhirnya ia sadar, kalau pintu kayu ek tak semudah itu didobrak oleh satu orang.

Gaara merasakan sesuatu mengaliri lengan kanannnya. Hangat dan.. merah?

"_Damn_." Ia mulai kebingungan melihat darah dari hidung Hinata. Sudah demam, mimisan pula.

Gaara berlari lagi, beruntung ruang kelas sastra belum dikunci. Kali ini ia menendang-nendang meja belajar. Menjadikannya satu memanjang, lalu merebahkan tubuh Hinata di situ, dengan jas dan kantong sneakersnya mengganjal kepala Hinata.

Gaara mengaduk-aduk tasnya sendiri, untuk menemukan handuk kecil hadiah sepatu olahraganya itu.

Beberapa saat Gaara hanya diam dihadapan Hinata. Bukan! Bukan untuk mengagumi oh-betapa-manisnya-Hinata-chan-saat-ini.

Tapi menerka-nerka, mau sampai kapan gadis ini pingsan? Bagaimana menyadarkannya?

Ia tidak pernah memperlajari pertolongan pertama untuk kasus-kasus semacam ini. Yang ia tahu hanya seputaran pertolongan pertama pada ultimatum kelompok mafia, konslet kabel reseptor, controller, audio, laser, mikrokamera, remote, sinyal bluetooth dan semacamnya itulah.

Sambil menahan darah dari hidung Hinata dengan handuk gratisannya, Gaara mencoba lagi menyadarkan Hinata dengan cara awal.

"Hyuuga, bangun!"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei, Hyuuga." Ia tepuk lagi pipi Hinata yang meranum karena panas.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Gaara menghela nafas. Biasanya jam 4 sore seperti ini dirinya sudah berada di depan kamp

"Temari" Gaara merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Mencari ponsel.

Ia harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Temari sebelum nanas pemalas kekasih kakaknya itu lebih dulu sampai dan mengajak Temari ke suatu tempat menyenangkan, lalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Gaara tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi. Tangan kanannya memencet beberapa tombol, sementara tangan kirinya masih sabar menahan handuk dibawah hidung Hinata.

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

"_Ya?"_

"Masih di kampus?"

"_Uhum. Hei, suaramu aneh. Oya, kalau lapar makan diluar saja." _Temari mempertanyakan suaranya Gaara.

"Tetap disitu. Sebentar lagi kujemput. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Gaara tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"_Nani? Aku sudah ada jan—"_

_Tut tut tut tut.._

Ketika Gaara bilang 'tetap disitu' artinya benar-benar 'tetap disitu'. Gaara tidak menerima penolakan, sebanyak apapun rajukan dan permohonan tetap tidak boleh membantah.

Tapi untuk 'hal penting yang harus dibicarakan' dengan kakaknya hari ini, Ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti hal yang cukup penting untuk dibicarakan dengan kakaknya.

Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Temari diam di tempat; berkata seolah-olah akan ada bencana menimpa dunia. Apalagi didukung suara Gaara yang minim intonasi, jadi sulit membedakan antara perintah, ancaman, sapaan dan lainnya.

Gaara melirik Hinata. Mimisannya sudah berhenti, handuk Gaara pun sudah didominasi merah darah.

"Heh, bangun." Gaara mengguncang bahu Hinata… Lagi.

"…"

"Woy, Hyuuga." Tidak tahukah Hinata sudah keberapa kalinya Gaara menghela nafas? "Bangun cep—"

Ponsel Gaara berdering menginterupsi. Ia meletakkan handuk gratisan itu disamping Hinata.

Dialog Gaara dimulai, bersamaan dengan kelopak mata Hinata yang perlahan terbuka. Hinata siuman.

Dan seperti kebanyakan orang saat siuman, Hinata butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan cahaya senja yang diterima korneanya. Ia juga bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi sampai dirinya bisa berada disini; di kelas kosong, terbaring di atas meja. Kerja otak yang mendadak dan bersamaan ini membuatnya kepalanya pusing.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Hinata memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara. "Hm" Gaara. Disana. Berdiri di depan ambang Hinata dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Apa?" Gaara masih berbicara di telepon.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya perlahan. Matanya teralih pada handuk disampingnya. Curiga, ia menciumnya sedikit. Telunjuknya segera menutupi hidung saat bau besi yang khas menggelitik indranya. Anyir.

'Eh? Apa ini?' Ia sedikit kaget melihat bekas darah di telunjuknya. Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"Sudah aku bereskan.."

Hinata tidak peduli dengan apa yang Gaara bereskan. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi sibuk mencari.. oh itu dia! tasnya ada di atas lantai.

Sambil mencoba untuk tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, gadis pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai tanpa suara. Ia mulai mengumpulkan isi tasnya yang berserakan setelah dilempar Gaara begitu saja.

"..Ada disini, bersamaku.."

Hinata sedang memasukkan botol minumnya saat merasakan ada yang ganjil dalam kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan.

'Tunggu.. apa tadi katanya?'

Menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara dan mendapati darah di lengan kanannya yang terangkat, apa menurutmu reaksi yang pantas dari Hinata?

'Ada disini.. bersamanya..?'

Hinata menyimpulkan siapa yang sedang bersama siapa sekarang berdasarkan kondisi yang terlihat. Dan tidaklah menyenangkan untuk menjadi objek yang Gaara 'bereskan'.

"..Hn. Akan kukirim ke Rusia. Sisanya kulenyapkan malam ini." Ujar Gaara parau.

'Kami-sama.. apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku..?' Hinata mulai ketakutan.

Mengirim sebagian tubuh Hinata ke Rusia dan melenyapkan sisa jasadnya kah? Gaara yang tahu.

Hinata tergesa-gesa memasukkan semua barang didepannya sambil terus berpaling; dari handuk, ke Gaara, lalu ke pintu kelas. Handuk-Gaara-pintu kelas. Handuk-Gaara-pintu kelas. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia selesai.

Orang-orang mengatakan; bahwa ketakutan banyak berasal dari imajinasi diri sendiri. Tapi mungkinkah rasa sakit saat tulangmu patah oleh seseorang yang ada didaftar paling bawah _'someone that must disturb'_-mu akan terasa semu, tak nyata seperti imaji? Hinata tidak mau ambil resiko. Jadi ia pergi, berusaha cepat dan tanpa suara.

"Hm." Gaara menutup pembicaraannya.

Gaara menyadari kepergian Hinata saat melihat meja tempatnya berbaring tadi sudah kosong. Tasnya pun tidak ada. Kalau Hyuuga itu pergi, artinya dia siuman dan bisa pulang sendiri. Buktinya tidak ada suara sesuatu jatuh dari tangga, kan? Gaara bisa pulang sekarang.

Ia langsung menyambar tas, menyampirkan jas di pundaknya, menenteng sneakers dan... tunggu. Ada yang kurang..

"_Shit!_" Gaara mengumpat. Iron head-nya hilang.

Ia memeriksa tasnya kembali dan mencari ke kolong-kolong meja. Seharusnya tadi ada disitu. Di samping tasnya.

"Hyuuga." Ia bergumam. Gadis itu, pasti dia yang mengambilnya.

Berlari kencang menyusulnya adalah satu-satunya pilihan jika ia ingin iron babe-nya kembali.

Langkahnya lebih lebar dan larinya juga lebih kencang dari gadis berambut indigo berdaya tahan tubuh lemah itu. Gaara tahu kemana Hinata lari, dan sudah pasti kesana. Jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatinya beberapa kali memalingkan wajah kekanan-kiri, menunggu bis di satu-satunya halte dekat sekolah.

"Hyuuga!" Gaara berseru sambil terus berlari. Tinggal beberapa belas meter lagi, menuju gadis –yangmenurutGaara– tidak tahu terimakasih ini. Awas saja kalau sampai dia naik bis..

"Hei, Woy! Berhenti!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Yaa saya tau ini pendek -_- yang pasti saya sudah updateee.. Terimakasih banyak untuk fave, review, dan alertnya, apalagi penjelasan tentang alertnya sangat membantu saya, minna-san! By the way, GaaHina mulai sepi nih. Sedih dah saya.. T.T *curcol*

**Special thanks to:**

**Heartbeat satellite, ichsana-hyuuga, ririrea, lonelyclover, hina-chan, Azalea Ungu, Lollytha-chan, yuuaja, sabaku hime, YamanakaemO, Zoroutecchi, mayraa, Ai HinataLawliet, OraRi HinaRa, Dhinie minatsuki amai, realuri imedi, uchihyuu nagisa, and all silent reader.**

Bales review dulu yoo:

**Heartbeat satellite: **makasih penjelasannya, heartbeat-san *boleh emang manggil gitu?* iya bener. Itu humanoid yang saya sampe bingung harus menggambarkan pake ungkapan apa.

**lonelyclover:** iya, Hinata nabrak Gaara yang lagi pegang loyang kue. Tumpah semua deh adonannya.

**YamanakaemO:** thanks yaa.. mereka bersahabat kok. Saya usahaka ya, SaiIno-nya.

**Ai HinataLawliet: **Kita lihat maksud 'you're lucky' di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

**mayraa:** Terimakasih mayraa-san.. Tunggu maksud 'you're lucky' di chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa..

**Dhinie minatsuki amai:** Ahaa.. kita lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Salam kenal :)

See you all at next chapter :))

Review?


	3. Intruder

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Iron Head cuma punya Bumblebee *lho?*

**Warning :** AU, OOC, miss type(s), diksi nanana~ lilili~

**A/N : **Masih inget saya? Apa? Nggak? Oh, oke. *bantuin Orochimaru jemur karpet*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asimo Likes Sweeties**

**Chapter 2 : Intruder**

**.**

**.**

Ditemani hening dari sekian pasang mata yang terpejam, ia membeku disitu. Satu-satunya yang mengeluarkan suara adalah helaan napasnya yang memburu, demi menstabilkan kembali volume udara di paru-paru. Setengah dari sistem koordinasi tubuhnya juga sempat menjadi lunglai ketika mendengar seruan si maniak berambut merah.

Dan nyatanya semakin lemas karena ia tak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

'Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Dia tidak mengejarmu. Dia hanya jogging sore... dengan kurang wajar.' Hinata mencoba berfikir positif.

"….ik-baik saja?"

'Dia hanya ingin naik bus, Hinata. Rumahnya mungkin satu arah denganmu. Tujuannya bukanlah dirimu. Percayalah,' batin Hinata ketika menyadari jarak antara Gaara dengan bus yang ditumpanginya semakin menipis.

"….song di belakang."

'_All is well. All is well. All is well. All is well._'

"_Miss?_"

'_All is well All is well All is well. ALL IS WELL. ALL-IS-WELL._'

"_Miss?_"

'_ALL IS WELL. ALL IS—'_

"Huwaa!" Hinata memekik. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk ringan bahunya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dalam radius satu setengah meter, hanya ada dirinya dan supir bis. Jadi ia berasumsi supir bis lah yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Miss_? Ada banyak bangku kosong di belakang. Kau bisa menempati salah satunya." Ucapan itu sarat nada khawatir, mengingat Hinata berdiri diam dengan keringat dingin, napas memburu, dan jejak darah yang mengering di bawah hidungnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan pak supir baik hati tadi, Hinata baru sadar kalau dirinya masih berada di dekat pintu masuk bis. Si maniak yang tak hentinya mengejar bis ini masih menjadi alasan utama Hinata untuk terus merapalkan mantra '_All is well_'-nya.

"_Miss_?"

Tapi ia tetap membeku. Mantra itu tak memberi efek apapun.

"_Miss_? Apa ada masalah?"

"E-Eh? Tidak. Maaf, _O-Ojii-san_."

Beberapa pasang mata mengiringi langkahnya sampai ia berhenti di bangku baris tengah, dan duduk di situ. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa lelah dan gelisah diballik helai indigonya yang indah. Detik selanjutnya ia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin mencoba membersihkan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sedari tadi begitu sulit dihapus.

Bis berhenti. Menurut Hinata terlalu cepat dua puluh menit untuk sampai di halte selanjutnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Salah satu penumpang bertanya.

"Ada penumpang yang mau naik_. _Kasihan dari tadi dia berlari mengejar bis."

Seketika Hinata menoleh ke kaca belakang bis. Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut merah mencolok sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Melihat hal itu, dalam dua detik, Hinata sudah ada di samping supir bis.

Ia kembali panik.

"Demi Tuhan, _O-Ojii-san_, tolong jangan hentikan bisnya untuk makhluk— ma-maksud saya o-orang itu! Dia itu punya niat jahat!"

Supir bis mengerutkan dahinya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku mohon."

**.**

**.**

Matanya memandang nyalang ke depan, ke arah kepulan karbon monoksida pengiring kepergian bis yang mempermainkan kesabarannya. Ia sempat menangkap figur Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu selama beberapa detik. Mengingat hal itu, dadanya naik-turun semakin cepat.

Rasa dongkol di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ingatannya tertuju pada CBR hitam miliknya yang teparkir manis di pelataran sekolah, sedangkan tadi ia berlari-lari mengejar bis seperti di film melodrama.

Ponsel Gaara berdering. Dengan malas ia mengambilnya dari saku, lalu menghela napas setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya; Temari.

"Hn?" Gaara menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Kau dimana, Gaara?" _tanya Temari setengah emosi. _"Jadi jemput, tidak?"_

"Aku segera ke sana. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"_Harus menunggu lagi?"_ Temari berujar tak percaya_. "Otoutou-chan, kakakmu ini sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih, dan dia kedinginan! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku pulang dengan Shikamaru."_

"Jangan pulang dengan orang itu."

"_Kalau begitu cepat ke sini!"_

Dialog di ponsel itu langsung diputus oleh Temari

Gaara tidak memberi reaksi apapun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kakak sulungnya; tidak sabaran dan emosinya mudah naik.

Dan Gaara mewarisi sifat yang sama.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Gaara jika ia langsung menyusun berbagai rencana, membuat banyak hipotesa, untuk mendapatkan kembali robot miliknya. Hal tersebut tidak berlebihan, karena benda itu bukan lagi mainan, ia sudah memodifikasinya; menjadi lebih berbahaya dari bola radioaktif.

Ia tidak akan menunggu hari esok.

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerutkan dahi ketika menengadah; langit di atasnya berbunga-bunga. Seperti di film animasi, pikirnya. Sejauh mata memandang, tempat ini seperti foto yang diberi sentuhan _sephia; _atmosfer klasik, coklat, putih, jinggga.

Hinata baru menyadari kalau dirinya diapit deretan pohon besar yang berbuah embrio anak ayam tanpa cangkang. Ia belum pernah melihat pohon seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya. Kakinya melangkah tujuh kali, dan terhenti di depan coklat teddy bear raksasa yang memblokir jalan. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya membuat coklat sebesar itu.

Semuanya tampak tak biasa.

"Mau kemana, Hina-chan?" Hinata sedikit terkesiap saat seekor salamander besar muncul di hadapannya. Si salamander mendekat, membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dengarkan aku, Hina-chan, dengarkan aku! Kau tidak lolos ujian kesehatan! Jadi kau harus mendengar Tuan Teddy Bear bermain accordion seumur hidupmu! HAHAHAHAHA!" Salamander itu tertawa keras sekali, sampai membuat beberapa buah embrio anak ayam tanpa cangkang itu berjatuhan.

Hinata mulai merasa tak nyaman saat coklat teddy bear besar itu menjadi hidup dan mulai memainkan accordion yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Hina-chan~ Hinata-chan~ kenapa kau lari~ jangan larii~ hii~"

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar tidak suka berada di tempat ini. Ia berlari menjauh, dan si coklat teddy bear raksasa itu mengejarnya sambil tetap memainkan accordion.

Ia tidak mengerti atas dasar apa makhluk-makhluk aneh itu mengejarnya. Hinata tidak pernah berinteraksi pada seekor salamander, apa lagi menyakitinya. Ia juga tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada coklat berbentuk teddy bear. Lalu apa salahnya? Hinata sendiri tidak tahu.

Jalanan di depannya tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan tembok besar yang tinggi, membuat larinya terhenti. Ia terpojok di ujung jalan buntu.

"Hyuuga~ Hyuuga Hinata~"

Suara accordion dan nyanyian tidak jelas dari coklat teddy bear itu benar-benar buruk. Hinata berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya. Ia takut.

Perlahan keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi gelap dan samar, menyisakan si coklat teddy bear raksasa yang bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki berambut merah, bertato, dengan accordion di tangannya, sedang berdiri mematung di depan Hinata.

"Halo, Hyuuga."

Satu detik kemudian, segalanya lenyap ditelan cahaya terang. Refleks Hinata menutup mata, dan perlahan membukanya kembali. Hal pertama yang diterima retinanya adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna pucat, yang sangat familiar di memorinya.

"Sudah bangun." Hinata sedikit memicingkan mata ke arah pemilik suara, pandangannya masih buram.

"…Hanabi—"

"Tadi Nee-chan pingsan," Hanabi memotong kalimat Hinata. "Nee-chan harusnya ingat kata-kata dokter; selama satu minggu ini nggak boleh terlalu capek. Kalau Nee-chan ngotot beraktivitas terlalu banyak, kapan sakitnya bisa sembuh?" Hanabi ngomel sambil mendekati kakaknya yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Tuh, kan, badannya panas lagi," kata Hanabi, setelah punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Hinata.

Beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Hinata menangkap sorot mata Hanabi; penuh warna emosi dan rasa ingin tahu. Tapi yang paling dominan adalah curiga.

"Umm… Lama, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama Nee-chan pingsan?" Hinata memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Hanabi diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Sekitar satu jam."

"Maaf, ya." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. "Nee-chan menyusahkanmu terus."

"Jangan ngomong gitu."

"…Oke."

Hinata memandangi adiknya yang kembali berkutat dengan laptop. Sejak dulu Hanabi memang jago mengutak-atik komputer. Hanabi sedang membuka program berjendela hitam -mirip tampilan 'Run'- dengan berbagai kode, numerik, dan abjad-abjad aneh.

Hinata ingat, Hanabi pernah bilang; kalau salah langkah menjalankan program ini, nuklir di dalam laut bisa saja meledak. Hinata mengira Hanabi sedang membicarakan game online, tapi mana ada game yang tampilannya –bahkan untuk lansia 70-an– benar-benar tidak menarik; hitam, putih, tak ada gambar sama sekali.

Jadi, sampai sekarang, Hinata belum menemukan konklusi.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Hanabi. "... Hampir saja Osaka hancur." Kalimat kedua itu lebih mirip sebuah gumaman lirih.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Sayang, Hinata mendengarnya.

"B-Bisa apanya? Ah, Nee-chan ngigau." Hanabi ngeles.

"Main game aneh itu lagi, ya?"

"Apa yang Nee-chan bicarakan, sih? Aku lagi belajar …" spionase "… kimia." Hanabi mencoba bersembunyi dibalik pernyataan _innocent_-nya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalanya tambah pusing.

"Udah, sekarang Nee-chan tidur aja. Nanti kalau Tou-san pulang, kita langsung ke dokter." Hanabi menarik sisi gorden hijau itu sampai ujung jendela; memblokir akses cahaya bulan yang berpendar temaram.

"Selamat malam," ucap Hanabi sebelum meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

Senyum Hinata mengiringi Hanabi sampai pintu ditutup kembali. Sesaat kemudian, ia menarik selimutnya sebatas dagu, lalu memandangi siluet pohon di halaman yang merintih kedinginan, menyesali meranggasnya diri ketika malam musim gugur terasa lebih kejam.

Mungkin penyusup juga akan berpikir dua kali sebelum beraksi.

Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Aspal-aspal dingin menjerit lagi ketika sunyi dirobek dalam kecepatan tinggi. Motor itu dikendalikan empunya untuk melaju lebih kencang. Tidak ada hari esok.

Bukan.

Hari esok akan dihilangkan oleh rasa sabarnya yang tak lebih panjang dari kuku jari kelingking. Hari esoknya akan diliputi amarah dan gelisah, jika hari ini tidak langsung menemuinya, dan meminta kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan destinasinya. Itu sangat mudah. Bahkan ia tidak perlu mencari tahu, karena ia sudah tahu. Secara teknis, ia pernah ke sana satu kali; ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Ia pernah punya janji.

Gaara memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Ia berfikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang jalur mana yang akan ia pakai; jalur normal (pintu depan), atau alternatif (menyusup lewat pintu belakang).

Ponsel yang berdering menginterupsi kerja cerebrum Gaara. Ia tidak heran ketika tak mendapati nama maupun nomor telepon si pemanggil di layarnya. Gaara mengenal tipe panggilan seperti ini.

"_Halo? Gaara?"_

"Ya."

"_Hei, bisa berikan poselnya pada Gaara? Aku harus bicara padanya."_

Gaara menghela napas. "Ini aku."

"…_. Aku tidak yakin."_

"…"

"_Kalau kau Gaara, kau pasti mengenalku. Lagipula ini bukan suara Gaara."_

"Ini aku, Kaethe Nyx. Ini Sabaku Gaara." Gaara menekankan suara pada namanya.

"…_. HAHAHAHAHA! Demi konstelasi bintang, suaramu jadi mirip Jason Statham!"_ Kaethe Nyx tertawa puas. "_Seharusnya suaramu seperti ini" _Lalu ia berbicara dengan suara Gaara yang pernah dia rekam sebelumnya.

"Kenapa menelepon?"

"_Aku akan mengajukan complain." _Kaethe Nyx kembali ke suara samarannya.

"Hm."

"_Kenapa kau menjalani hukuman dengan cara seperti itu?"_

"Maksudmu? Aku melakukannya sesuai perjanjian." ujar Gaara. "Tidak ada yang salah."

"_Bukan begitu! Kau harus melihat situasi dulu sebelum menngatakannya!" _Kaethe Nyx berteriak._ "Menurutmu apa interpretasi Hinata ketika kau dengan dinginnya berkata 'you're lucky' setelah kau membunuh binatang dengan robot barumu? Apakah dia akan berkata 'Oh, Gaara-kun terimakasih, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik! Kau memang temanku yang paliing pengertian~' setelah dia tanpa sengaja membuat kesalahan padamu! Yang terjadi Hinata malah tertekan dan salah presepsi,dan bukan merasa lebih percaya diri seperti yang aku harapkan!"_

Gaara sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Suara samaran Kaethe Nyx sarat akan rasa kesal.

"Itu salahamu. Waktu itu, kau tidak menyebutkan prosedur pengucapan kalimat."

"_Yang kemarin itu tidak masuk hitungan karena sikonnya salah! Jadi kau harus mengucapkannya dua kali di momen berbeda, seperti dalam perjanjian."_

"Aku tidak suka bersusah payah seperti itu. Janjiku sudah lunas."

"_Oh, dan mungkin kau juga tidak akan suka jika aku mengirimkan info dirimu ke instalasi militer Hungaria. Mereka pasti senang mengetahui keberadaan sang pencipta robot-robot pengendali untuk Rusia yang juga seorang penguji senjata-senjata baru."_ Kaethe Nyx membuka salah satu kartu As-nya.

Gaara tidak pernah mengetahui siapa Kaethe Nyx. Dua hal yang Gaara tahu adalah; Kaethe Nyx ada di Jepang dan dia kekanak-kanakan.

Sekalipun hanya untuk menebus janji hasil taruhan suit kertas-gunting-batu, Gaara tahu hacker yang satu ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia bisa mengetahui info apapun, dan bisa memeras siapapun (seringkali permintaannya tidak penting dan tidak masuk akal).

Gaara mengenalnya dari seorang rekan di Rusia, dan seringkali bekerjasama dengannya. Hal terakhir yang dia dan Kaethe Nyx lakukan adalah; taruhan saat bermain _game online_, dan Gaara kalah.

Jadi Gaara dapat hukuman.

"Pelankan suaramu. Intel bisa mengintai dimana saja."

Masih berdialog dengan Kaethe Nyx, Gaara meperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum mengaktifkan Deacon S —robot berwujud laba-laba ciptaannya— dan memberi perintah memeriksa keadaan di dalam rumah.

"_Jadi, apa yang kau pilih?"_

"Aku tetap pada perjanjian lama."

"_Yakin?"_

"Kita menjalin banyak kerjasama. Jadi, jika identitasku terbongkar, otomatis identitasmu ikut terkuak. Bahkan aku yakin kau yang akan dieksekusi lebih dahulu mengingat jutaan spionase yang kau lakukan."

Sejenak sunyi menjadi aktor utama di antara mereka. Gaara pun tahu, jika menyangkut identitas diri, Kaethe Nyx akan berpikir dua kali. Sudut bibir Gaara melengkung sedikit.

"… _B-Bodoh, aku ini terlalu hebat untuk intel murahan!"_

Gaara memandangi layar di remote controlnya dengan seksama sebelum senyum tipis tercetak kembali di wajahnya. Pada akhirnya ia memilih option nomor dua; masuk ke rumah Hinata lewat jalur alternatif.

Robotnya sudah menyensor keberadaan manusia di dalam rumah, dan hasilnya, tidak seorangpun ada di situ, jadi Gaara bisa leluasa mengambil kembali robotnya.

"Hubungi aku dua jam lagi. Aku ada urusan."

"_Hei ka—"_

Gaara memutuskan hubungan di telepon. Saat ini ia terfokus pada kasus berbeda, bersubjek sama; Hinata.

Dengan cekatan Gaara memutar-mutar sepasang jepitan kertas demi membuka kunci pintu belakang.

_Klik_

"Gotcha."

Gaara melangkah masuk perlahan. Aroma khas sup krim menyambut indra penciuman, membuatnya menulis catatan di benak; pulang dari sini, harus ke restoran cepat saji dulu.

Lima detik berlalu dalam gelap, sebelum cahaya terang dari lampu terpancar. Pupil mata Gaara tak siap menerima perubahan cahaya dalam waktu instan, jadi dia refleks menutup matanya, dan membukannya kembali. Ia mendapati diri berada di dapur.

Tunggu…

Tangan Gaara tidak menyentuh apapun.

Jadi siapa yang menyalakan lampu?

"Dasar penyusup."

Gaara menoleh ke arah suara cempreng itu berasal. Sepasang mata ungu pucat menyambutnya dengan tidak ramah. Masih memajang muka cemberutnya, pemilik suara itu melangkah menjauhi ambang pintu, mendekat ke Gaara.

"... Maaf atas kelancanganku." Gaara membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "Tap—"

PLAK!

"_Moron_! Tidak baik memutus hubungan di telepon secara sepihak, apalagi lawan bicaramu itu perempuan!"

Gaara yang tadinya hendak mengumpat karena sebuah majalah melayang ke kepalanya, kini terdiam. Dirinya sedang mengingat-ingat siapa saja lawan bicaranya di telepon hari ini, dan apakah salah satunya adalah gadis kecil galak bermata khas Hyuuga.

Seingatnya, hari ini ada tiga orang; Temari, tangan kanan mafia, dan yang terakhir… Kaethe Nyx. Tidak ada gadis kecil.

Kecuali…

Apa mungkin…?

Ah, tidak mungkin! Masa bocah kelas satu SMP jadi hacker kelas dunia? Paling-paling bocah kayak gini kalau di depan laptop kerjaannya; baca fanfiksi —rating coretmcoret—, nongkrongin _timeline_ kecengan, atau nonton video boyband favoritnya di yutub.

Jadi hacker? Ha! Mimpi!

Tapi…

"Sebegitu terpananya sampai ditimpuk juga diem aja. Baru pertama kali liat hacker umur 12 tahun? Iya, kan? Yaiyalah, di planet ini hanya aku satu-satunya." Gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu berjalan melewati Gaara yang masih diam dengan wajah datar. Dia membawa mangkuk sup krim di tangan kanan, dan laptop di tangan lainnya. Laptop yang menampilkan jendela berlayar gelap dengan berbagai kode aneh, dan bukan situs yutub.

"Kaethe Nyx."

"Iya, itu aku."

Rencana-rencana cadangan awalnya sudah terususn rapi di kepala, seketika menjadi tak berguna karena Gaara sama sekali tidak membuat hipotesa tentang Hinata yang mempunyai seorang adik berlabel 'hacker kelas dunia yang juga anggota LulzSec'

Gaara tetap menatapnya datar. Pantas saja gadis itu luput dari sensor Gaara. Hacker sekelas Nyx punya firewall di laptopnya yang memblokir gelombang elektro tertentu, termasuk sensor untuk manusia. Sistem pertahanan yang luput dari program di Deacon S karena Gaara belum bisa memperolehnya.

"Kau adiknya Hinata; Hanabi."

"Kucing jalanan sekalipun akan langsung tahu kalau aku adiknya Hinata." Hanabi menunjuk mata ungu pucatnya. "Apa tujuanmu menyusup ke rumahku sampai menggunakan Deacon S, huh? Di sini tidak ada transaksi senjata illegal."

"Kembalikan robotku."

"Robot apa?"

"_Stop pretending_. Dari awal kau sudah mengetahui tujuanku."

Hanabi bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi.

Sejak mengetahui Hanabi adalah Kaethe Nyx, Gaara langsung yakin kalau Hanabi sudah mengintainya dari tadi. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Hanabi dengan tenangnya memukul dan berjalan mendekati seorang 'penyusup'.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan robot iron head milik Gaara ditangannya.

"Nih." Hanabi menyerahkannya pada Gaara. "Aku menemukannya di dalam tas Hinata. Dan asal kau tahu saja, ini sebuah insiden. Aku tidak melakukan konspirasi apapun."

Gaara membongkar robotnya dengan cepat, mencari sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Kau mengambil chipnya"

Hanabi hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kembali menyesap sup krimnya yang hangat.

"Berikan chipnya." Gaara menatap tajam Hanabi.

"Kau tidak meminta Mastermindchip Arion X7, kau hanya memintaku mengembalikan robotmu."

"Ini berbahaya, Nyx."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya santai. "Kau tidak menghiraukan keinginanku, maka untuk apa aku memberikannya."

"Benda itu bukan mainan."

"Memang bukan." Hanabi merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Tapi cukup untuk membuatmu melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Lullaby-chan**: Dia bukan plagiat, tapi dia copas. Pencari sensasi jangan terlalu dianggap, ntar dianya malah kegirangan. Makasih yaa, udah ngasih tau saya

**.**

**.**

**Note: **Deacon S, Mastermindchip Arion X7, robot lainnya, program computer, dan sederet instalasi, semuanya murni imajiner (baca: ngarang). Tapi organisasi LulzSec memang nyata ada. LulzSec mewadahi hacker-hacker jenius dari seluruh dunia, dan merupakan salah satu musuh besar system pertahanan berbagai negara maju. ASIMO (Advance Step in Innovative Mobility) merupakan robot humanoid (Bentuknya mirip manusia. Tapi menurut saya lebih mirip astronot) ciptaan Honda, tugas robot ini adalah membantu meringankan beban pekerjaan manusia. Saya hanya pinjem nama, kok, ga ada maksud apapun.

**A/N: **Nah, untuk yang kemarin penasaran, sekarang terungkap sudah alasan Gaara mengucapkan 'You're Lucky'. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih yang banyaak banget untuk readers, senpai, silent readers, yang sudah membaca, memberikan review, alert, fave, kritik, dan masukan untuk cerita ini *tebar bunga mawar*.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

.

.

**Review?**


	4. Bargain and Deal

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** AU, OOC, miss type(s), alur lambat macam koneksi modem diakhir bulan (?)

**A/N : **Anggap aja Hanabi adalah bocah dengan intelektual tinggi, namun sisi anak-anaknya tetap ada dan tidak berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asimo Likes Sweeties**

**Chapter 3 : Bargain and Deal**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berlari kecil menuju dapur. Jemarinya menyusup, menarik helaian rambut panjangnya untuk diikat satu. Ketika ia melirik jam dinding, tangannya semakin gesit memasukkan tempura dan onigiri ke dalam kotak bekalnya. Lalu ia memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa, dan mengunci jendela serta pintu kamarnya.

Sejenak ia memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin, merapikan kerah kemejanya yang terlipat, kaus kakinya yang turun sebelah, dan detail lainnya. Seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, Hinata tersenyum simpul ketika melihat wajahnya yang semakin pucat, ia memutuskan untuk memulas bibirnya dengan _lipbalm_ agar terlihat segar.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hinata keluar dan mengunci pagar rumah, lalu mulai berjalan.

Hinata akan sibuk hari ini.

.

.

Malam merangkak naik, memberi ruang terbaik bagi angin untuk berdansa dengan daun-daun kering. Jiwa-jiwa lelah sudah menyerahkan diri pada bunga tidur tak tertebak. Di bawah sorot sinar bulan, semuanya tampak sunyi dan damai.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda bersurai merah dengan jaket hitam tebalnya.

Mastermindchip Arion X7 itu Hanabi simpan di dalam kotak Kristal pentagon, diselipkan di celah kain beludru tebal berwarna biru. Jika kau berpikir kotak itu bekas tempat cincin pertunangan, maka kau salah. Gaara pernah melihatnya sebagai tempat menyimpan pemicu bom. Percuma saja jika Gaara menerjang Hanabi dan merenggut kotak itu darinya. Kotak itu solid, berkode, dan sebuah kebetulan yang menyebalkan karena Gaara tidak tahu pola kode kotak itu.

Entah darimana bocah ini memilikinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hanabi.

"_Cunning."_

"Oh, tentu saja. Lagipula, Gaara, sejak kapan orang-orang sepertimu—seperti kita, punya tangan yang benar-benar 'bersih'?" ujar Hanabi sarkastik sambil menghirup sup krim-nya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Apapun itu, yang pasti kau akan menyesalinya."

"Sebutkan."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Sebutkan saja."

"Aku akan menjualnya," ujar Hanabi.

"Kepada?"

"Siapapun!"

"Contohnya?"

"Teroris."

Gaara menoleh menatap Hanabi, ia sedikit heran dengan jalan pikiran bocah ini, "Kau berniat mengulang kejadian Hiroshima-Nagasaki? Ekstrim."

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Oke, tidak jadi aku jual. Umm…Seseorang dari pemerintahan akan membayar mahal untuk ini."

" Nyx, berhentilah bermain-main."

"Kau masih berpikir aku main-main?" Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Gaara yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, "Jika kau bersedia mendengarkan aku, maka aku tidak akan banyak menyita waktumu yang berharga itu." Hanabi menekankan intonasinya saat menyebutkan kata 'berharga'.

Gaara menatap mata Hanabi. _"Go ahead."_

"Ulang kembali perintahku waktu itu. Dengan cara yang benar dan waktu yang sesuai, baru aku kembalikan benda ini padamu."

"Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku harus mengirimkan chip ini kembali ke Jerman."

"Harapanmu terkabul, Sabaku," Hanabi tersenyum manis, "Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu. Jika kau ingin benda ini kembali, lakukan dulu hal tadi. Jika kau tidak bisa bekerja sama, maka kapan saja aku bisa menghancurkannya."

"Coba saja." Gaara mencibir dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku punya tutorial penghancuran chip ini di laptopku. Aku dapatkan dari komputer Professor Queron sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar menjadi _cracker_ rupanya."

"Tidak! Aku _hacker_, bukan _cracker_."

"_Sure you right,"_ ujar Gaara sarkastis

"Kau meng-_hack_ komputer mendiang Professor Queron dan mencuri datanya untuk kepentingan pribadimu. Tidakkah itu menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang _cracker_? Semakin kotor saja nama LulzSec karena ulahmu," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin pandanganku selama ini benar; Anonymous lebih ber-etika. Ya, silakan gunakan data yang kau dapatkan itu sesukamu. Bagaimanapun itu hak dirimu, _Kather Nyx_." Habis-habisan Gaara memancing Hanabi agar chip-nya aman—menjauhkannya dari kemungkinan dihancurkan.

Hanabi terlihat tidak senang. Ia berpaling beberapa saat sebelum memasang wajah congkaknya kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi hanya sekali ini saja aku akan berbaik hati. Negosiasi. Apa tawaranmu?"

Gaara duduk, mengambil tempat di depan Hanabi. Ia menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Menonton Premier League langsung di setiap _match_. Akomodasi, uang saku, tiket pesawat, visa, hotel, guide, passport bahkan tiket untuk pendampingmu selama disana semuanya terjamin. Kau juga bisa melihat mereka berlatih."

Hanabi memperhatikan kertas persegi panjang itu sejenak, lalu ia terbahak, "Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan izin tinggal bersama Sir Alex jika aku mau. Menikmati fasilitas klub dan mengikutinya kemanapun."

Gaara masih menatapnya datar saat mengeluarkan penawaran lain dari saku mantelnya. "Seorang klien pernah memberikanku ini, Fashion trip ke Roma dan Milan," Gaara mengacungkan tiket merah berhologram perak, "13% saham Microsoft" selanjutnya ia mengacungkan amplop biru, "Dan ini voucher 27 pasang sepatu Christian Louboutin," Ia menunjuk sol merah berukiran 'voucher' berwarna emas dengan tanda tangan Louboutin.

"Apa kau bercanda? Itu sampah." Hanabi mengerutkan kening.

"Deacon S? Atau Ares 35?"

Hanabi sempat tertarik mendengar nama dua robot rancangan Gaara. Dan Ares 35 adalah salah satu robot ofensif terbaik di kelas robot pengintai. Secepat ia tertarik, secepat itu pula ia mendelik dan menolak. "Kaleng bekas dengan kabel mengelupas? Itu tidak berguna. Gaara. Semuanya tidak menarik sedikitpun."

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu."

Hanabi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat sudut bibir Gaara melengkung (sangaaat) sedikit.

Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku mantelnya; map berwarna kuning cerah dengan tulisan; 'LET'S JUMP WITH US ON THE JUMP WORLD!'

Mata Hanabi membulat sempurna. Napasnya tercekat saat membaca sebaris judul di map tersebut.

'_Checkmate' _ batin Gaara. "Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti ayahmu tidak memberikian izin. Ini _official_" Gaara mengeluarkan tab, menyalakannya dan menunjukkan sebuah video.

"_Halo, apa kabar?"_ Seorang lelaki dengan rambur coklat tersenyum.

"_Kami mengundangmu untuk hadir dan bersenang-senang bersama kami di JUMP WORLD!"_ Lelaki lainnya berseru sambil melompat.

"_Kami harap kau datang, karena kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya! Aku yakin JUMP WORLD akan sangat menyenangkan!"_ Kali ini lelaki dengan rambut sewarna _hazelnut_ muncul sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"_Kami berencana menyanyikan semua lagu di album baru kami, dan tentu saja akan ada banyak kejutan disana~" _Sekarang, lelaki dengan suara melengking yang berbicara.

"_Kehadiranmu akan sangat berarti untuk kami. Onegaishimasu!" _ Mereka mengangkat banner bertuliskan 'PLEASE COME'

Sejenak Hanabi hanya menganga. Ketika ia mendapatkan lagi suaranya yang sempat menghilang, akhirnya ia bersuara. "I-Ini… Hikaru, Yamada, Chinen, bahkan Yuuto… Ba-bagaimana…. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak secepat itu, Nona." Gaara menarik map tersebut saat tangan Hanabi mencoba meraihnya.

"Berikan!" seru Hanabi.

"Mungkin nanti."

"Gaaraaa!"

Jika saja Gaara mampu menggerakkan otot wajahnya dengan lebih baik, mungkin sekarang ini ia sudah tertawa puas layaknya karakter antagonis dalam opera sabun yang biasa ditonton Temari.

"Kenapa? Ini juga tidak menarik bagimu, eh? Sayang sekali." Gaara menyindir.

"Aku bahkan pernah _desperate_ karena orang-orang keren itu! Aku sangat ingin hadir di konser Hey!Say!Jump!, tapi ayahku tidak pernah mengizinkan aku pergi. Sekarang kau datang membawa hadiah undian paket; _photobook_, album dan tiket _private concert_ mereka di Osaka, satu-satunya konser yang ayahku izinkan untuk aku tonton karena beliau tahu aku tidak mungkin menang! Aku tidak bisa memanipulasi undian tersebut karena itu diundi secara manual oleh member. Kau mempermainkan emosiku! Kau jahat sekali!" Hanabi mulai meracau. Ini adalah salah satu impian besarnya sebagai remaja. Melebihi keinginannya memencet tombol _'launch' _pada nuklir di bawah tanah Israel.

Dada Hanabi naik turun dan matanya mulai berair. Rupanya ia benar-benar emosi.

"Apa kau tidak salah bicara? Siapa yang telah mempermainkan siapa? Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kuberikan pada seorang klien di Argentina. Ia memberikan penawaran menarik untuk paket ini."

Hanabi diam menunduk dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Tapi kau juga harus menepati kesepakatan."

"Asal hasil negosiasi memuaskan."

"Harus, Gaara! Kalau kau tidak menepati perjanjian, akan aku telan chip ini! Aku makan chipnya sekarang juga supaya chip ini lumer di perutku bersama supkrim yang aku makan tadi!"

Sempat _sweatdrop _Gaara mendengarnya.

'_Insane'_

"Kau mendapatkan kembali chipmu setelah aku mendapatkan paket itu."

Gaara kembali meragukan Hanabi setelah melihat mata Hanabi yang tidak fokus ketika tadi berbicara. Hanabi juga sempat menggigit bibirnya.

"Apakah kau memindahkan data-data di chip itu?"

"Umm… ya… untuk berjaga-jaga saja, jika hal seperti ini terjadi," jawab Hanabi santai.

Nah, kan. Dugaannya benar.

"Baiklah, maka tiket yang kau dapatkan juga sepertinya hanya sepotong saja."

"Tapi kau sudah janji!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," ujar Gaara sarkastik.

Sejenak udara tidak nyaman menggantung diantara detak-detak jarum jam. Mengisi kekosongan pada pukul dua malam. Hanabi kehilangan selera makannya dan membiarkan sup krimnya dingin. Kakinya berayun bosan—kesal tepatnya. Ia menopang pipinya dengan satu tangan. Membuat bibirnya bertekuk aneh.

Ketika Gaara memandangnya, ia seolah melihat Hinata kecil, hanya saja dalam versi ekstrovert, bermulut tajam, dan tempramen.

"Kalau kau mau data-data di chip ini kembali. Lakukan satu perintahku."

Gaara semakin dekat dengan ambang kekesalannya.

"Sampai aku kembali, setiap hari Senin, Kamis, Sabtu, belikan obat untuk Hinata di apotek di pertigaan dan simpan saja di depan rumahku. Sederhana, kan? Tidak susah, aku yakin."

"Kau bisa minta petugas apotik yang mengantar kemari."

"Mereka tidak melayani pesan antar, _geeks_. Apotek disana itu, adalah tempat terdekat untuk membeli obat. Hinata itu pelupa, bisa saja dia sekarat karena kehabisan obat ketika aku tidak di rumah. Bayangkan, Gaara! Dan jika itu terjadi, semua itu salahmu!"

"Lucu sekali."

"Berikan paket itu dan lakukan perintah sederhanaku, maka chip dan data kembali padamu. Harga mati."

Gaara sebenarnya bisa saja mematahkan leher bocah ini dan pergi. Tapi tidak ia lakukan. Gaara masih membutuhkan kecerdasannya untuk dijadikan _partner _bekerja, terlebih Nyx itu perempuan.

"Oke, kutambahkan tutorial untuk mendesktruksi chip gila itu. Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya. _How does it sounds?_"

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Tidak ada.

Satu hembusan napas, dan Gaara akhirnya berkata, _"Right, deal"_

Hanabi menarik tangan kanan Gaara dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan-kiri. Mungkin maksudnya adalah berjabat tangan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hanabi menyalakan laptopnya, mengeluarkan chip itu dari kotak kristal dengan beberapa tahapan rumit; menaik turunkan dengan kemiringan tertentu, memasukkan kode dengan mengetuk kotak itu beberapa kali, dan setelahnya Gaara tidak mau tahu karena ia tidak tertarik.

"Kemana kakakmu?"Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja setelah menyadari sedari tadi mereka berbicara dengan suara cukup keras—bahkan beberapa kali Hanabi berteriak.

"Hinata? Atau Neji? Apa pedulimu? Hahahaha," Hanabi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan aneh Gaara. "Hinata _check up _ke rumah sakit dengan ayahku. Neji studi banding ke Skandinavia."

"Oh."

"Nah sebagai tanda janjimu. Aku akan mengambil fotomu. Kau harus berpose seperti ini." Hanabi mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk huruf 'V' sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak tanda tangan saja? Lebih _simple._"

Gaara benci difoto.

"Baiklah….Padahal akan imut sekali si panda gila ini," gumam Hanabi.

Hanabi mengetik beberapa kalimat dan dia mengulurkan _trackpen _ke arah Gaara menyuruhnya menandatangani surat digital tersebut.

"Ne, mana paketku?"

"Mana chip-ku? Robotku juga." Gaara membalikkan pertanyaan Hanabi.

Hanabi memasukkan chip yang sudah dipulihkan datanya ke dalam robot Ironhide milik Gaara. Disaat yang sama, Gaara menyelipkan tiket ke dalam _photobook_ dan album.

Secara bersamaan keduanya menukarkan barang sesuai perjanjian.

"Senang menjadi _partner_mu."

"Terserah."

"Hey, _geeks_. Ini resep obat Hinata. Kau tinggal tunjukkan kartu ini untuk membayar. Nah, jika kau lupa, identitasmu akan aku sebar."

"Sudah kubilang, dengan menyebar identitasku, justru kaulah yang pertama kali diincar."

Gaara memasukkan Ironhide ke dalam tas pinjaman Hanabi.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya."

Gaara mengancingkan mantelnya sampai ke leher, lalu memakai kembali helmnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Jangan membuat orang di jalanan mati, _geeks_. Suaramu saat sengau itu mengerikan." Hacker dengan piyama bergambar Domo-kun itu melambai ke arah Gaara.

Ya, Gaara sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia menaiki motornya yang stang-nya hampir terasa beku ketika Gaara menggenggamnya. Udara semakin dingin saja. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk.

Oh, rupanya Dewi Fortuna mulai membenci Gaara.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Aku merindukanmu Hinataa!" jerit Ino heboh sambil berlari menghambur memeluk Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ino_-chan_?" Hinata melangkah menuju kursinya.

"Aku? Baik-baik saja. Apalagi Gaara semakin rajin masuk sekolah. Dan apa kau tahu? Dia mengambil banyak kelas yang sama denganku! Menyenangkan bukan!"

Kelas yang Hinata ambil sama dengan kelas yang Ino ambil.

Jam pelajarannya juga sama.

Itu artinya Hinata akan sering bertemu dengan Gaara.

Pipi ino bersemu merah ketika asyik berceloteh tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi selama dua hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah—apalagi ketika bercerita oh-betapa-keren-Gaara.

Pipi Hinata juga meranum. Tapi bedanya, wajah Hinata memerah dengan disertai keringat dingin. Dan ia merasa perutnya diaduk-aduk saat Ino menceritakan Gaara yang terampil membedah tikus dan katak di laboratorium biologi.

"Bayangkan Hinata, Gaara menyayat mengikuti alur serat kulit katak itu. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat rapi. Bahkan Orochimaru_-sensei _berkomentar seperti ini," Ino mulai berdiri, berpura-pura menjadi Orochimaru, "'_Kau Gaara, apa kau pernah menjadi asisten ahli otopsi? Mungkin bagus jika kau melanjutkan studi ke kedokteran'._"

"Orochimaru_-sensei_….guru biologi? Bukankah guru biologi kita itu Shizune_-sensei_?_"_

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Shizune-_sensei _dirawat di rumah sakit," jelas Ino.

"Hee? Sakit apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi, menurut rumor yang beredar, beliau diserang dan terluka. Jadi, harus dirawat sampai pulih," kata Ino.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Semoga beliau cepat sembuh ya."

Tiba-tiba, kelas dan koridor menjadi hening. Ino pun mematung di tempatnya. Hinata melihat beberapa siswa perempuan di koridor mendekap mulut sambil membelalakan mata. Hal seperti itu pernah dilihat Hinata sebelumnya, saat Hanabi melihat Hey!Say!Jump! di televisi.

Langkah kaki adalah satu-satunya suara yang ditangkap telinganya, selain suara derit engsel pintu kelas.

Semakin lama, langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas dalam tempo yang lambat, lalu derit pintu kelas pun berhenti terdengar—seseorang menahan pintu tersebut, lalu berhenti melangkah.

Dan selama beberapa saat Hinata tidak mendengar apapun. Bahkan kini dia merasakan suhu udara turun drastis.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri Gaara dengan mata setengah terpejam dan rambut berantakan. Ia mengenakan masker abu-abu dan jaket denim berwarna biru tua.

Oh, hebat. Hari pertama, jam pertama, dengan Gaara berada satu ruangan dengan Hinata. Mungkin lebih baik Hinata berlama-lama sakit di rumah kalau tau begini.

Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi hey ini Hinata. Hi-na-ta. Hinata si penakut. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Berharap Hinata berjalan ke depan sambil memainkan ujung rambut lalu berdiri dengan posisi provokatif sambil mengerling ke arah Gaara? Gila.

Jadi Hinata tetap menjadi Hinata. Ia diam, menunduk, berdoa.

Gaara duduk di tempatnya, lalu merebahkan kepala di atas meja. Hinata sempat mencuri pandang ke arahnya, sekadar memastikan Gaara tidak sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan psikopat atau sejenisnya. Rupanya mata Gaara terpejam.

"Hatchii!" Seisi kelas terlonjak kaget. Sebagian dari mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara; Gaara. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian menegakan tubuhnya dengan malas, mengucek matanya lalu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti dibentur-benturkan ke tembok.

"Gaara sakit?"

"Itu tadi yang bersin Sabaku-_san_?"

"Heee! _Kawaii~ _Dia terlihat seperti _uke _sekarang!"

"Sayang sekali dia pakai masker. Padahal mungkin saja pipinya merah."

_Kawaii? _Mana ada hantu _kawaii? _Pikir Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Semoga bisa apdet cepet ya, sayanya. /bow/ Komentar, kritik, saran selalu terbuka lebar. Saya tunggu sekali loh! XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	5. Mister Courier and The Stalker

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, typo(s), alur lambat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asimo Likes Sweeties**

**Chapter 4 : Mister Courier and The Stalker**

**.**

**.**

Gaara merasa dunia berputar sangat cepat.

Bukan dalam maksud hiperbolik, tapi benar-benar berputar. Seperti menaiki korsel yang ditarik oleh cheetah sampai kau rasanya ingin muntah.

Setidaknya itu berlaku bagi Gaara.

"Umpfh—" Si surai merah itu menggembungkan pipinya. Menahan desakan makanan yang telah dicernanya untuk keluar lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Tidak mempedulikkan tatapan bingung teman sekelasnya.

"Sabaku_-san." _Seseorang memanggil.

Gaara berhenti melangkah sebelum berhasil mencapai ambang pintu, kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara—guru matematikanya. Ketika ia berbalik, tanpa sengaja punggung tangannya menyenggol siku Hinata yang duduk di barisan depan.

Kepala Hinata sontak mendongak, bukan karena Gaara yang tak sengaja membuat kontak fisik dengannya, tapi karena suhu tubuh Gaara sangat tinggi. Wajah Gaara tertutup masker, dan karenanya, mata Gaara yang lelah semakin kentara terlihat.

"Saya izin ke toilet, Kakashi_-sensei,_" ujar Gaara dengan tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini; sakit kepala, lelah, tenggorokan seolah terbakar, dan tubuhnya terasa kacau.

"Siapa kau ini? Jason Statham? Suaramu sangat aneh. Istirahatlah di UKS. Aku tidak mau melihat siswa yang seolah tidak tidur lima hari berada di kelasku," ujar Kakashi.

_Memang itu yang terjadi, _batin Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi perkataan gurunya.

"Ambil." Kakashi melemparkan kunci UKS ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Gaara sebelum berjalan ke luar kelas.

Gaara mendongak, menghela napas. Koridor lengang ini berputar tanpa henti, mengharuskannya berkonsentrasi lebih agar tidak menabrak dinding. Tiba-tiba rasa mual luar biasa itu kembali menyeruak dari dalam perutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung berlari menuju toilet.

_Ini semua gara-gara Hyuuga. Hyuuga pembuat kue. Hyuuga maniak komputer. Keduanya sama saja._

.

.

Gaara tidur di ruang UKS sejak jam pelajaran kedua sampai bel tanda sekolah berakhir berdering. Ketika ia bangun, sakit kepalanya mereda dan suhu tubuhnya menurun. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa seperti dibentur-benturkan ke tiang beton lagi.

Gaara tidak bodoh. Ia tahu ini semua konsekuensi dari memiliki pekerjaan sampingan tidak lazim, yang ketika kau mendapat suatu proyek, maka kau akan kehilangan banyak waktu istirahat. Tapi ini kali pertama dirinya sampai jatuh sakit sejauh ini. Biasnya ia hanya merasa pusing dan lelah.

_Ini semua gara-gara Hyuuga, _pikirnya lagi.

Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan, terlalu malas untuk bangkit, namun dirinya tidak berniat untuk tidur lagi. Tidak dengan semua kebisingan di luar UKS. Salah satu hal menyebalkan bagi seorang _light sleeper_; susah tidur, mudah terbangun.

Gaara meraba-raba meja kecil disamping kanan; mencari jaket denim biru tuanya yang tadi ia lepas sembarang. Begitu tangannya menggapai, getar ponsel dari saku jaket adalah yang pertama menyapa.

_Temari_

Oh.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari muntah dua kali dalam 15 menit, kemudian terbaring lemas dengan tenggorokan sakit dan badan panas?

Menurut Gaara, jawabannya adalah ditelepon Temari.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mendengar omelan Temari saat pulang nanti karena ia tak mengangkat telepon. Jadi ia mengangkatnya.

"Apa," jawabnya dengan mata terpejam; mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"_Hey, lil' Statham. Dimana kau?"_

"Mungkin kau salah sambung. Ini Gaara, bukan Statham."

"_Hahahaha aku bercanda, adikku yang manis."_

Gaara bisa membayangkan kakaknya sedang tersenyum menyebalkan saat ini.

"_Kau masih sakit? Kemana kau semalam? Aku ketiduran menunggu kau pulang dan ketika aku bangun, kau sudah pergi."_

"Aku ada tugas yang belum selesai kemarin. Jadi pulang larut."

"_Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi pastikan kau pulang cepat hari ini. Shikamaru akan memberikan obat untuk radang tenggorokanmu."_

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan kakaknya—walau itu sedikit bodoh. "Shikamaru itu dokter hewan. Kau pikir aku ini hewan?"

Ia bisa membayangkan kakaknya sedang menahan tawa. _"Tentu tidak, bodoh! Kecuali kau memang mau dianggap sebagai—"_

"Panda? Yayaya terserah."

Kali ini Temari benar benar tertawa. Adiknya memang menyenangkan untuk dijahili, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti tertawa, aku putuskan teleponnya," ujar Gaara.

"_Hey! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada kakakmu, bodoh."_

"Kau baru saja mengatai _adikmu, _Kakak_._"

"_Terserah. Jangan lupa sekarang langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara Jason Statham lagi ketika kau disekitarku. Dadah!" _Dengan itu, Temari mengakhiri panggilannya.

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya sembarang. Udara senja hari menyusup masuk menggelitik tubuhnya yang masih sakit, membuatnya menggigil. Gaara refleks meringkuk mencari kehangatan.

Tunggu.

Bagaimana bisa udara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin begini?

"Hatchi!"

"Ha—" Suara terperanjat yang terdengar seperti cicitan tikus itu memecah keheningan nyaris bersamaan dengan bersin Gaara.

Gaara sontak membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Sakit kepala kembali menyerang karena dia bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya sendirian dan cukup kaget dengan kehadiran entitas lain di ruangan ini.

Di depannya, tak jauh dari pintu, berdiri seorang gadis dengan sweater berwarna pastel dan syal wol tebal yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Pipinya bulat dan merah seperti ceri. Rambutnya yang panjang dan gelap terlihat kontras dengan mata besar beriris pucat.

Bagi Gaara, mata pucat itu sulit untuk dilewatkan bahkan dikala sakit kepala seperti ini.

Halo, Hinata Hyuuga.

"_A-Ano_...maaf membuatmu terbangun. Pasti udara dingin m-membuatmu bersin lagi ya? Bodohnya aku tidak langsung menutup pintu." Hinata meracau sambil menutup pintu dengan kepala tertunduk.

_Tuk!_

"Aw!"

Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa terbentur pintu yang ditutupnya sendiri. Gaara hanya bisa menaikan alis imajinernya ketika Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari balik syal sambil mengusap dahi kirinya. Ketika Hinata memutar tubuhnya, Gaara baru menyadari ada dua tas tersampir di bahu si Hyuuga pendek itu; satu miliknya, dan satu lagi milik Gaara.

Dari beberapa perspektif, pemandangan ini terasa familiar.

"Umm..." Hinata berjalan ke arahnya setelah berhenti mengusap dahi. "A-aku membawakan tasmu."

_Ya, aku bisa lihat itu_, batin Gaara.

Hinata sibuk menurunkan tasnya, kemudian menurunkan milik Gaara dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil. Tas miliknya dan milik Hinata terlihat sangat berbeda; tas Hinata terlihat berat dan penuh, sedangkan miliknya sangat ringan karena ia tidak membawa apapun selain laptop.

"Kelas akan dikunci. Jadi...aku bawakan saja sekalian aku p-pulang. A-aku lihat kau sedang sakit." gumam Hinata sambil memainkan ujung jarinya.

Sulit bagi Gaara untuk melihat wajahnya karena tertutup poni pagar, terlebih ia selalu menunduk. Jadi sedari tadi Gaara hanya mendengar gumamannya.

"_Thanks," _ujar Gaara.

"Y-ya...Aku harus pulang sekarang." Hinata membungkuk singkat kemudian berlari kecil keluar ruangan dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

Mata Gaara mengikutinya pergi. Gaara yakin dirinya tadi melihat Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri sambil terus berlari kecil sampai menghilang di belokan koridor.

Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sudut bibirnya melengkung sangat sedikit melihat tingkahnya. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata. Gadis jelmaan siput itu membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih kompleks walau secara tidak langsung, membuatnya jatuh sakit, mempersulit tugasnya, dan kini muncul di hadapannya—bertingkah seperti teman yang baik.

Atau mungkin memang Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa, dan Gaara hanya mencoba mencari kambing hitam atas alur hidupnya yang ternyata tertaut di beberapa bagian dengan alur hidup Hinata. Dan dia merasa kesal karena tidak bisa mengubahnya.

Udara dingin kembali menyusup, membuat Gaara kembali menggigil.

"Hatchi!"

Gaara sangat butuh obat.

.

.

Temari menguap lebar. Matanya masih setengah terbuka ketika dia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan piyama Hello Kitty dan sandal bulu terbal. Aroma daun mint dan kesegaran lemon menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengendus lagi untuk memastikan. Benar.

"Kankurouuu! Sekarang jam berapaaa?" Temari berteriak.

"JAM ENAM!" Kankurou, dari lantai atas, balas berteriak.

Jam enam?

Siapa yang sudah mandi sepagi ini, di tengah cuaca dingin pertengahan musim gugur?

Beberapa detak jantung, mata Temari kemudian membuka sempurna; terbelalak. Dia berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung melesat ke arah kamar adik bungsunya.

BLAM!

Temari membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar Gaara. Benar saja, aroma sampo daun mint dan kesegaran sabun lemon itu berasal dari sini. Kosong. Tapi sebenarnya kamar Gaara tidak kosong. Kamarnya berantakan dengan kabel dan robot berserakan dimana-mana. Namun karena pemiliknya tidak ada, anggap saja kamar Gaara kosong.

"Gaaraaa!"

Temari berlari ke ruang tamu dan mendapati adiknya ada di luar rumah, sedang menutup pintu garasi setelah mengeluarkan motor. Seragam sekolahnya terbalut jaket kulit dan lehernya dilingkari syal abu-abu. Gaara sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Gaara!" Temari berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

Gaara yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan memanaskan mesin motornya.

"Apa."

"Mau kemana?" Temari mengucek matanya lalu duduk di bangku teras.

"Sekolah lah."

"Ini jam berapa, kamu tahu?"

Gaara diam sebentar, melirik arloji di tangannya. "Jam enam."

"Kamu sekolah jam delapan, kenapa jam enam sudah berangkat? Memangnya kamu sekolah dimana? Hokaido?" celoteh Temari.

Gaara malas menanggapi omelan kakaknya.

Temari tiba-tiba diam. Matanya mengamati Gaara dengan seksama, seolah ada yang aneh dalam penampilan adiknya itu. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, berpikir.

Gaara cukup risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Apa." Akhirnya Gaara memecahkan keheningan ganjil yang menggantung beberapa saat itu.

"Nah kan!"

"Nah kan apa?"

"Suaramu sudah pulih! Ah aku senang!" Temari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara seperti anak kecil.

Gaara menatap kakaknya bingung. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian sadar bahwa dua hari belakangan ini, tenggorokannya sudah membaik, tapi ia baru sadar suaranya tak lagi parau karena dirinya jarang bicara.

"Oh," ujar Gaara.

"Obat dari Shikamaru ternyata bagus juga ya." Temari memiringkan kepalanya, kagum dengan kemampuan pacarnya. Kakinya berayun-ayun. Gaara membiarkan Temari tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Gaara setelah memakai helm dan meraih ranselnya.

Temari menoleh sebelum melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah!" ujar Temari.

Motornya meraung ketika ia menancap gas, kemudian melaju dan menghilang di belokan kompleks. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau pergi sepagi ini. Murid macam apa yang cukup rajin untuk pergi dari rumahnya sepagi ini.

Tapi lain ceritanya untuk Gaara.

Semalam Hanabi mengirim pesan, mengingatkannya untuk membeli obat Hinata ke apotik. Konsekuensi dari sebuah negosiasi, Gaara harus melakukan perintah _fangirl_ Hay!Say!Jump! itu.

Lagipula, masalah apa yang akan muncul dari hanya membeli obat dan meninggalkannya di teras rumah? pikir Gaara.

.

.

"Permisi."

Alamat yang diberikan Hanabi menuntun Gaara ke sebuah apotik di sudut distrik tak jauh dari pusat kota. Apotik ini kecil dan bersih. Terlihat mencolok dengan interior dan cat serba putih. Yang membuat Gaara sedikit bingung adalah etalase apotik ini dipenuhi dengan obat-obat tidak umum. Tidak ada obat warung atau obat lainnya yang biasa dijumpai Gaara di apotik pada umumnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menengok dari balik lemari obat dan langsung berdiri begitu melihat Gaara. "Oh, selamat pagi! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya sembari berjalan ke depan etalase. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bisa berikan saya obat ini?" Gaara menyodorkan resep obat ditangannya.

Wanita itu—yang ternyata apoteker, membaca resep dengan seksama. Kemudian mendongak menatap Gaara sekilas dan kembali ke resepnya. "Kau bawa kartunya?" tanya wanita itu tanpa melepaskan matanya dari resep.

"Kartu? Oh iya, kartunya." Gaara merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu pemberian Hanabi dari dompet.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Wanita itu pergi ke belakang lemari obat dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan satu kantong plastik penuh berukuran kecil. Obat sirup, tablet, kaplet, dan kapsul ada di dalamnya. Gaara sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mengingat Hinata berbadan tak begitu besar harus meminum obat sebanyak ini.

"Dosis dan waktu sudah ada di bungkus obatnya. Pastikan tidak lupa meminumnya," ujar wanita itu sambil menulis sesuatu dan mengembalikan kartu tadi kepada Gaara.

"Berapa totalnya?" tanya Gaara sambil mengeluarkan dompet.

"Huh? Kau tidak perlu membayar lagi. Dengan kartu ini artinya kau sudah membayar untuk obat selama satu tahun rawat jalan."

"Oh," Gaara bergumam. "Terimakasih."

"Jangan lupa kembali lagi jika obatnya sudah habis. Hati-hati di jalan." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk sopan. Gaara mengangguk kecil sebelum pergi dengan motornya.

_Mana mungkin aku lupa_, batinnya.

.

.

Kabut tebal pagi hari mengurangi jarak pandang Gaara. Komplek tempat tinggal Hinata terlihat seperti kota mati; lengang dan sunyi. Sehingga Gaara yakin suara mesin motornya yang menderu dapat terdengar bahkan dari ujung blok. Gaara memutuskan untuk memarkirkan motornya di belakang rumah Hinata—tempat dulu dirinya menyelinap, karena terlalu beresiko jika dirinya memarkirkan di depan rumah.

Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket ketika angin berhembus pelan. Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin dirinya tidak akan sembuh total jika setiap hari diawali dengan cara seperti ini. Ia mendongak menatap langit. Sejauh pandangannya, langit terlihat muram dengan awan gelap menggantung rendah.

Gaara baru saja akan melepas helmnya ketika seorang pria di depan rumah Hinata menarik perhatiannya. Gaara berhenti melangkah. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat pria itu dengan jelas, namun pria itu tidak bisa melihat Gaara karena deretan pohon palem menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik.

Pria itu memakai _hoodie _hitam besar yang menutupi sebagian wajah bagian atas. Gaara juga dapat melihat syal merah melingkari leher dan dagunya kemudian menjuntai keluar jaket. Walau sebagian besar wajah pria itu tertutupi, Gaara dapat melihat jelas pria itu menyeringai pada udara kosong di depannya.

Awalnya Gaara mengira dia adalah teman Hinata atau seorang pengantar susu. Tapi sedari tadi dia tidak membunyikan bel, tidak memanggil Hinata, tidak memainkan ponsel maupun membawa sepeda pengantar susu. Dia terus saja berdiri di depan sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Seperti menunggu sesuatu yang sudah ia harapkan, seperti anak kecil yang menantikkan kado ulang tahunnya.

Gaara melihat sekelilingnya; tidak ada tanda-tanda tetangga Hinata sudah bangun. Semuanya masih sama seperti 10 menit yang lalu—lengang dan sunyi. Ketika ia menoleh kembali, pria itu masih disana, namun kini seringainya digantikan senyum kecil. Pria itu berputar memunggungi Gaara, kemudian mendongak ke jendela lantai atas rumah Hinata. Ia melihat bahu pria itu turun seperti menghela napas, kemudian berjalan pergi dengan tenang.

Gaara berjalan dengan cepat ke depan rumah Hinata ketika yakin pria itu sudah tidak dalam jarak pandangnya lagi. Ia dengan mudah membuka gembok pagar Hinata, lalu melangkah masuk tanpa suara dan meletakkan obatnya di depan pintu. Dengan mudah pula ia melangkah pergi. Ini sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari; menyelinap dan tak membuat suara, karena hal tersebut sangat dibutuhkan dalam dunia kerjanya.

Gaara kembali bersin-bersin ketika mencapai tempatnya memarkir motor. Udara sangat dingin dan bertambah dingin padahal matahari mulai nampak, menghapus kabut dan membuatnya semakin tipis.

Gaara belum sarapan, dan semalam ia tidak makan. Ia berniat berhenti di restoran cepat saji dekat sekolah untuk makan sandwich atau telur. Semenjak kejadian di rumah Hyuuga malam itu, ia jadi tidak suka sup krim. Entah kenapa.

.

.

"_Nee-chan!"_

"Hanabi!" Hinata melambai ke kamera di laptopnya. Hanabi sedang berada di Osaka saat ini. Mereka berbincang melalui _video call._

"_Sudah sarapan?" _tanya Hanabi.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana disana? Menyenangkan?"

Hanabi mengangguk semangat. _"SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!"_ Dia melempar tangannya ke udara. _"Aku berfoto dengan semua member Hay!Say!Jump! dan malam ini adalah acara puncaknya! Pokoknya aku sangat senang!"_ Mata Hanabi membentuk bulan sabit ketika dirinya tersenyum lebar.

Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya. "Oh iya, mau memberi salam ke Ichigo? Dia merindukanmu sepertinya."

Ichigo adalah anjing ratiriever jantan peliharaan Hinata. Neji memberikannya setahun yang lalu sebagai kado natal.

"_Tentu saja! Bawa anak nakal itu kemari!"_ seru Hanabi.

Hinata beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan berlari ke ruang tamu mencari Ichigo. Ketika melongok keluar jendela, ia melihat kantong plastik di depan pintu rumahnya. Alisnya bertautan karena bingung. Bagaimana bisa seseorang meletakkan barang di teras padahal pagar rumahnya terkunci?

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, Hinata keluar dan mengambilnya. Ichigo datang entah dari mana dan berlari-lari di antara kaki Hinata. Ekornya mengibas ke kanan-kiri, terlihat sangat senang pagi ini. Hinata mengunci pintu dan berjalan kembali ke kamarya.

Ia sangat mengenali bau benda-benda dalam kantong plastik itu. Tanpa perlu melihatnya lagi Hinata sudah tau apa saja isinya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah siapa yang membelinya. Jika ayahnya yang membeli, maka seharusnya sudah ada di meja di kamar Hinata dan bukannya di teras.

"_Nee-chan kenapa lama sekali?" _suara Hanabi memecahkan lamunannya.

Ichigo menggonggong ke layar laptop Hinata. Dia melompat-lompat sampai akhirnya Hinata menggendongnya dan duduk di depan meja.

"_Halo, Ichigo! Aku rindu sekal padamu," _Hanabi melambai pada anjing kecil itu. Ichigo membalasnya dengan gonggongan dan kibasan ekor yang menggelitik wajah Hinata.

"Setelah dari Osaka, kau langsung ke Singapura? Tidak akan pulang dulu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

Hanabi mengangguk pelan. _"Aku harus langsung ke bandara agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat. Pertukaran pelajar ini bukan aku yang mau, tapi kau menyuruhku mengambilnya. Sudah terlambat kalau mau dibatalkan."_

"Hei, aku tidak menyuruhmu membatalkannya," ujar Hinata.

"_Yaya, aku tahu."_ Hanabi tertawa kecil.

Hinata memandangi kantong plastik di samping laptopnya. Obat itu hanya bisa dibeli dengan resep dokter dan kartu obat khusus. Hinata punya tiga kartu obat untuk berjaga-jaga. Kartu pertama dipegangayahnya, yang kedua dipegang dirinya, dan yang ketiga dipegang Hanabi.

Oh.

Hanabi.

"Hanabi."

"_Hm?"_ Hanabi menjawab malas sambil memainkan kuku tangannya.

"Lihat ini." Hinata menunjukkan satu kantong plastik berisi obat tersebut.

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Oh, kurir baruku sudah mulai bekerja rupanya."_ Hanabi melirik singat ke layar laptopnya dan kembali memainkan kuku.

"Kurir—apa maksudmu?"

"_Begini, mulai sekarang Nee-chan tidak usah beli obat jauh-jauh sendirian. Biar saja kurir itu yang mengantar obat. Aku menyewanya supaya tetap ada yang mengawasi rawat jalanmu."_

"Siapa dia? Apoteker?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"_Dia rekanku. Nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir, yang penting Nee-chan tetap sehat."_ Hanabi tersenyum bodoh ke arah kamera.

Hinata hanya diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Di satu sisi dia merasa diperhatikan, di sisi lain dia merasa ada yang salah.

Namun hari ini dia malas berpikir.

Dengan semua kelakuan adiknya hari ini, berpikir hanya akan membuat kepalanya pusing.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Masih ada yang ingat saya dan cerita ini? Tidak? Kalau begitu, salam kenal dan mohon kritik, komentar, maupun sarannya untuk kelanjutan cerita ini di kolom review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

-LR-

Review?


	6. The Bad Luck Gaara

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, typo(s), OOC

**Now Playing :** I Dreamed a Dream (super reccomended song /imo)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asimo Likes Sweeties**

**Chapter 5 : The Bad Luck Gaara**

**.**

**.**

_Boneka aneh itu mulai menyeringai lebar. Lampu bohlam bersinar temaram di ruangan berdarah tersebut. Ada seorang gadis dengan baju setengah terkoyak bersimpuh di lantai sambil tersedu-sedu._

"_Aku sudah membunuh ayahku. Lalu apa lagi yang kau mau?" Gadis itu putus asa._

"_Bunuh pria itu. Potong kepalanya jadi lima!" seru sang boneka._

"_Kau gila!"_

"_Aku bahkan bukan manusia. Mana mungkin aku gila? Kau lah yang gila! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

_Gadis itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghindari kejaran sang boneka. Ia berteriak histeris._

"_Kau pergi—"_

_KLIK_

Kemudian layar datar di hadapannya menjadi hitam sempurna.

Ino membelalakkan mata kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sofa. Sedari tadi dirinya sedang asyik menonton sambil berbaring di karpet sampai tindakan Hinata menginterupsi.

"Hee? Kenapa dimatikan?" protesnya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan nonton film yang seram begitu. Aku t-takut."

Ino berpikir sejenak kemudian menghela napas. Ia tidak tega juga membiarkan Hinata yang penakut ikut menonton film horror. "Nonton apa kalau gitu?"

"Nonton Jack Frost saja yuk!" usul Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Aaaa tidak mau! Kita sudah menontonnya tiga kali hari ini." Ino menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal sofa. Walaupun film animasi itu memang bagus, tapi kalau ditonton berulang-ulang, siapapun akan bosan.

Kecuali Hinata—mungkin.

"Hmph..." Hinata menunduk sebal.

Ichigo berlari kecil ke arah Hinata. Ia membawa boneka panda di mulut. Ia senang menggigitinya dan membawanya kesana kemari. Ekornya mengibas-ngibas sebelum melingkar nyaman pangkuan Hinata, lalu tertidur.

"Ne, Hinata." Ino mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sambil tetap berbaring. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruang tengah yang berwarna coklat muda.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Gaara sangat suka robot?"

_Karena dia maniak._

Hinata menggeleng. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Sabaku-san?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Boneka yang digigiti Ichigo mengingatkanku pada Gaara," ujar Ino.

Hinata baru sadar mereka begitu mirip satu sama lain; Gaara dan panda. Ia ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri karena pikiran itu.

"Panda..."

"Iya, kan? Mirip sekali," Ino terkekeh, "Gaara mengenal robot saat usia lima tahun. Tapi dia mulai menekuninya di usia tujuh. Dulu kakaknya, Temari, jatuh sakit sampai tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Lalu Gaara membuat sebuah robot yang bisa membukakan bungkus permen untuknya—karena Temari sangat suka permen."

Alis Hinata bertautan mendengarnya. "Kamu serius?" Pasalnya awal mula ketertarikan Gaara pada robot terdengar oh-sangat-menyentuh-dan-mulia. Sementara yang Hinata lihat selama ini tidak begitu sesuai dengan gambaran barusan.

"Iya. Sejak saat itu, dia semakin kencantol dengan robot."

Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyalakan laptopnya. Tadinya ia ingin memberitahu Ino tentang robot Gaara yang terbawa di kantongnya dan menghilang begitu saja. Juga tentang sesuatu yang Hinata lihat di robot itu sebelum dirinya pingsan.

"Hm?" Ino memainkan kakinya seolah-olah sedang mengayuh sepeda di udara, "Kamu bilang sesuatu, kah?"

Tapi sepertinya Ino akan berpikir macam-macam dan membesar-besarkan hal itu, jadi Hinata memilih tidak menceritakannya. "Tidak. Hanya saja k-kau pasti dekat dengannya," ujar Hinata.

Ino menurunkan kedua kakinya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku dan Gaara masuk ke TK yang sama dulu."

"Oohh. Jadi dia tinggal di Oregon waktu k-kecil, sama sepertimu, ya?"

"Begitulah," kata Ino dengan senyum terkembang.

Hinata kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia senang menulis di blog pribadi miliknya. Ia baru saja mengunggah tulisan tentang pengalaman _deja vu_-nya beberapa waktu lalu.

_2 minutes ago_

_Pernah merasakan deja vu? Aku mengalami hal itu. Dan itu sangat mengganggu. Tempo hari sepulang sekolah, aku jatuh sakit (lagi). Lalu aku menemukan serangkaian besi yang memancarkan sesuatu (aku tidak akan memberitahu ini apa), aku mendadak pusing dan mual. Lalu aku pingsan (lagi). Ketika aku bangun, benda itu menghilang. Entah kenapa hal yang kulihat itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Atau mungkin itu hanya karena aku sedang sakit? Semoga kalian tidak mengalami hal yang sama~ hehehe :D_

Hinata memandangi layarnya beberapa saat, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah komentar muncul;

_0 minutes ago_

_Monochromatic Hue:_

_Jaga kesehatanmu, Hime-sama. Kau tak boleh sakit. Dan jika kau merasa diganggu seseorang, cepat hubungi aku!_

Padahal baru saja ia memajang tulisannya.

Ino yang sedari tadi menyadari kesunyian di ruangan, merangkak naik dan duduk di samping Hinata. Sambil memeluk lutut, ia ikut memandangi layar laptop yang berpendar itu.

"Wuoh, kau punya banyak pengikut! Seperti _blogger_ terkenal!" seru Ino heboh ketika melihat jendela di depannya dengan seksama, "30.000 pengikut lebih! Yang benar saja," lanjutnya.

Hinata—yang tidak terbiasa dipuji, hanya gelagapan sambil menunduk dengan muka meranum. Kemudian, komentar yang lain muncul;

_0 minutes ago_

_Fishy Fluffy:_

_Aku juga pernah mengalami itu. Jaga kesehatanmu! Aku tak ingin kau sakit, Hime-chan._ QAQ

Kemudian komentar yang lain;

_1 minutes ago_

_Another Bluntasshole:_

_Aku serius. Jika kau mengalami gangguan apapun, tolong hubungi aku. Aku akan membantumu, Hime. Jaga diri baik-baik. (y)_

_0 minutes ago_

_Monochromatic Hue:_

_Hime-sama, beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang. Benda apa yang kau lihat? Apa itu berbahaya? Aku khawatir sekali. Kau harus jaga dirimu._

_0 minutes ago_

_Monochromatic Hue:_

_Hime-sama, aku mohon jaga dirimu. Kaulah motivasiku. Banyak makan dan kirim aku pos-el jika kau merasa terganggu oleh seseorang! Dan benda apa yang kau lihat itu?_

_0 minutes ago_

_Monochromatic Hue:_

_Hime-sama, aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak membalas komentarku tapi tolong hubungi aku jika kau merasa ada yang mengganggumu. Aku khawatir, Hime-sama. Benda apa yang kau lihat saat itu?_

Mulut Ino terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali dan matanya yang bermanik sian mengedip-ngedip seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia memandangi Hinata yang hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Kamu...apa kamu benar-benar sepopuler itu di internet? Tapi—jika memang iya, sebenarnya tak masalah. Tapi—ini _stalker_! Kamu punya banyak orang-orang yang terobsesi padamu. Apa kamu semacam peneliti atau artis _nico-nico_ atau—"

"Ino-chan," kata Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya, "Kamu lupa berkedip."

Ino menautkan alisnya sebelum rasa perih menjalar di mata, lalu ia berkedip. Menurut Hinata, Ino memang sangat ekspresif sampai ia kadang kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata kini tahu kenapa Ino terlihat sangat terkejut seperti ini; ada banyak komentar dalam waktu singkat, dan poinnya adalah, setengah dari komentar tersebut berasal dari orang yang sama. Di waktu yang nyaris sama.

"Apa selalu seperti ini setiap kamu menulis sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang kamu bahas di blogmu?" tanya Ino setelah berhasil membebaskan mulutnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya tulisan biasa," lirih Hinata.

Ino kembali membaca komentar-komentar itu, "Kamu mengenal mereka?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku c-cuma menulis di blog. Itu saja."

Hinata memang suka menulis di blog. Itu sudah seperti jurnal sehari-harinya sejak ia kecil, walau tak banyak orang yang tahu. Di blognya yang sekarang, sudah ada ratusan tulisan, kebanyakan mengenai bagaimana dia memandang suatu hal di sekitarnya, semisal; coklat panas di pagi hari, caranya menghadapi masalah, teman dekat, polisi atau tentara yang lewat di depan rumahnya, bahkan tentang radio usang yang dia temukan di gudang. Sembarang hal remeh disekitarnya, jika ia anggap menarik pasti ia tuangkan ke blognya. Tetapi, entah bagaimana, banyak sekali orang yang membaca. Dan mereka semua tidak Hinata kenal. Sama sekali. Karena tidak banyak yang tau kalau Hinata seorang _blogger_ dan ia tidak pernah memplubikasikan profil aslinya.

"Oh...kau berbakat menulis sepertinya." Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Hinata. Ia lalu beranjak ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu entah apa.

"Hm? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Ino tertawa mendengar pekikan kaget Hinata. Tawanya memecah kesunyian rumah. Hari ini Ino menginap di rumah Hinata karena ia bosan di rumahnya sendirian. Dan Hinata pun hari ini sendirian di rumah karena ayahnya sedang ke luar kota.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali dengan dua cangkir susu coklat hangat dan duduk di depan televisi—memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ketakutan Hinata dan lanjut menonton film horror itu.

Hinata hanya menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

.

.

Jika Kankurou bisa mengubah satu hal dalam hidupnya, mungkin ia akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar memberi satu hari ekstra dalam seminggu. Jadi ada duapuluh empat jam tambahan. Kenapa demikian? Kankurou—yang notabene nya adalah mahasiswa fakultas desain dengan segala tugas dan buntutnya yang panjang, setidaknya masih bisa tidur dan menikmati sarapan pagi di depan televisi. Dia muak dengan adik bungsunya, Gaara.

Menurutnya, jadwal tidur Gaara benar-benar kacau. Kankurou sangat bosan dengan segala omelan tidak jelas Gaara yang selalu terbangun jika ada suara sekecil apapun—seperti dentingan gelas, atau suara air di dalam galon. Dia selalu terbangun, dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jika sudah seperti itu, Gaara akan mengawali harinya dengan muka seolah habis melihat satu seri anime _yaoi-bara_. Sangat muram.

Tapi karena itu mustahil, maka Kankurou hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik, yang tidak membuat suara apapun saat Gaara sedang tidur.

"_Shit,"_ Kankurou mengumpat dalam hati saat ia mendapati Gaara tergeletak sembarang di lantai ruang tamu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, rambut merahnya berantakan, dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendek kusut, Gaara tertidur lelap. Di sampingnya ada Nintendo DS dan rubik.

Kankurou berjinjit pelan melewatinya dan melangkah kembali ke ruang tengah—mengurungkan niatannya mengelap motor. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati ponsel yang ada di samping adiknya bergetar pelan. Buru-buru ia mengamankan benda tersebut agar adiknya tak terbangun.

_Lebih penting tidur daripada mengangkat telepon dari siapapun,_begitu pikirnya.

Ia sempat melihat nama pemanggil di ponsel Gaara.

_Pick this up, dude._

Tertulis begitu.

Tidak ambil pusing, Kankurou mematikan ponsel Gaara dan pergi.

Kankurou yakin ponsel Gaara sudah mati, ketika benda itu bergetar lagi—kali ini dengan nada dering super keras. Ia terlonjak kaget dan bingung. Kankurou menoleh hanya untuk mendapati adiknya sudah duduk tegak dan matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Ponselku bunyi," ujarnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Kenapa ponselku bunyi?" Suara Gaara datar namun mengintimidasi.

Kankurou ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Akhirnya ia hanya memberikan ponsel itu ke Gaara.

Tertulis:

_THE HELL YOU DARE TO REJECT MY CALL!_

Begitulah.

Gaara memberikan tatapan datar pada kakaknya sebelum menjawab, "Sekarang apa."

"_Kenapa tidak menjawab tadi?!"_

"Aku tidur barusan."

"_Ohh...ada kelinci kekurangan waktu tidur rupanya~"_

Betapa menjengkelkannya suara itu bagi Gaara. "Akan kumatikan sekarang jika kau tidak bicara."

"_Oke oke jangan marah begitu. Hmm...kakakku sudah menerima obatnya. Kerja bagus, Gaara."_

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengantar obat?" Gaara berjalan ke teras dan duduk meringkuk disana dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"_Entahlah...aku tidak yakin kapan aku pulang."_ Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Hanabi melanjutkan, _"Yang jelas kau akan mendapat masalah besar kalau sampai Hinata lupa tidak minum obat."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu meminum obat sudah seperti makan sereal coklat. Banyak sekali."

"_Kau tidak perlu komentar, geeks,"_ geram Hanabi.

"Teserah." Gaara menguap lebar lalu merebahkan kepalanya.

"_Aku mendapat pesan dari klienmu. Dia bilang chipnya sudah sampai. Sekarang dia sedang menyusun dokumennya, kalau sudah sempurna baru dia kirim kembali padamu."_

"Kau membajak emailku?"

"_Hanya iseng sih...hehe. Di sini sangat membosankan."_

"Untuk apa ia mengirim dokumen itu lagi?" Kening Gaara terasa pening karena menahan kesal.

"_Mana kutahu."_

"Hyuuga Hanabi, hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau masukkan di chip itu?"

"_Oke oke aku mengaku. Aku hanya membantu mereka sedikit. Karena ternyata masih ada beberapa lapis pelindung lagi di chip itu dan aku mencoba meretasnya. Aku mencurigai sesuatu dan aku ingin memastikannya."_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya kau tidak akan mengerti. Dan itu tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Besok hari Kamis kan? Jangan lupa beli obat, oke? Bye~"_

Sambungan pun diputuskan. Begitulah Hanabi—atau Nyx, bisa menelepon Gaara seenaknya karena Gaara tidak bisa marah padanya.

"Gaara!" seru Kankurou.

"Apa," Gaara menjawab malas sambil melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

Kankurou sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan nintendo milik Gaara. "Pinjem ini ya," kata Kankurou. "Oh ya, tadi ponselmu sudah aku matikan sebelumnya, tapi bisa nyala sendiri, kenapa ya?"

_Karena yang menelepon itu hacker._

"Itu...mungkin rusak atau _error_."

Kankurou hanya menggangguk lalu lanjut bermain.

Gaara melirik jam di dinding, pukul lima sore. Ia cuma tidur sejam dalam 36 jam terakhir. Itulah mengapa lingkar hitam yang mengitari matanya semakin tebal saja—walaupun itu ada sejak dia lahir.

"Gaara," panggil Kankurou.

"Hm."

"Mau sup krim? Sup krim jagung kesukaanmu," ujar Kankurou santai.

"Entah kenapa makanan itu jadi tidak enak, menurutku."

.

.

Televisi di ruang tengah menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di pagi buta saat itu. Di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang tertidur lelap di atas sofa, dengan _remote_ di tangan dan selimut tipis membalut tubuhnya.

Gaara keluar dari kamar dengan wajah kusut—selalu seperti itu. Rambutnya mencuat kesana kemari. Ia sudah tau kebiasaan kakaknya yang selalu tertidur di ruang tengah, jadi ia tidak perlu melongok lagi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang tidur itu.

Sambil meminum air putih, ia menoleh ke arah tivi yang menampilkan seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapi dan rambut tertata, memegang laser kecil sambil menjelaskan prakiraan cuaca hari itu.

"_Diperkirakan akan ada badai besar di Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Hal ini terjadi karena peralihan musim dari musim gugur ke musim dingin semakin—"_

_KLIK_

_Siapa peduli,_ pikir Gaara.

Pagi ini dirinya akan memesan obat untuk Hinata lagi, lalu berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya kemarin ia mendapat teguran dari guru Home-Ec nya karena tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan selalu gagal dalam prakter membuat makanan. Dan hari ini seharusnya ia membawa makanan buatannya sebagai tugas pengganti—tapi Gaara tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sehabis mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, Gaara langsung memanaskan motornya yang sudah ia parkir di depan rumah. Seperti biasa juga, Temari akan berlari ke teras dan duduk di sana sambil bertanya tentang apapun.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Temari sambil mengucek mata.

"Sekolah lah."

"Kepagian," ujar Temari

"Tidak juga."

"Kamu sekolah sepagi ini tapi tasnya tipis sekali. Paling cuma bawa laptop sama buku satu, iya kan?"

Gaara menatap bingung kakaknya, "Lalu? Kan yang penting sekolah."

"Gimana bisa belajar kalau bawa bukunya cuma satu," protes Temari.

Gaara memakai helmnya lalu berjalan ke arah Temari, lalu membungkukan badannya agar sejajar. "Terserah aku saja. Yang penting aku tidak pakai narkoba dan merokok, oke?" Gaara mencubit hidung kakaknya.

Bibir Temari mengerucut kesal. "Apasih perkataanmu tidak nyambung sama sekali. Dan—hey! Aku ini kakakmu, bodoh! Jangan cubit seenaknya!"

Gaara menaiki motornya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa melambai atau menutup pagar. Temari sebenarnya sedikit pusing mempunyai adik bungsu yang kadang tak nyambung kalau diajak bicara. Mungkin itu efek dari kurang tidur. Mungkin.

.

.

Langit pagi ini sangat muram dan berkabut tebal. Sialnya, Gaara lupa tidak memakai syal, jadi sepanjang jalan ia cukup kedinginan. Apoteker yang kemarin melayani Gaara sudah ada di depan etalase ketika Gaara datang. Gaara memarkir motornya dan langsung melangkah ke sana.

"Pagi, Tuan," sapa apoteker itu ramah.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Aku mau pesan obat lagi." Ia mengeluarkan resep dan kartu obat milik Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Wanita itu pergi ke belakang rak obat dan kembali tak lama kemudian setelah mencermati resepnya. Gaara beberapa kali mendengar gemuruh di langit yang semakin gelap saja.

"Sepertinya Nona ini punya teman yang baik, ya," ujar apoteker itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kamu memesankan obat untuknya, sekarang?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Gaara malas.

"Jangan sampai dia lupa minum obatnya, ya. Kau pasti mengerti, kan?"

_Memangnya sebahaya itukah jika Hinata lupa minum obat?_

"Ya, terima kasih."

Gaara langsung melesat pergi.

Dia benar-benar kedinginan. Walau dibalut jaket denim ini, tetap saja udara dingin masuk menggelitik kulitnya. Apalagi kabut tebal entah dari mana mengurangi jarak pandangnya di jalan. Saat ia sampai di belakang rumah Hinata, gerimis mulai turun.

Tidak biasanya, kini ada mobil hitam terparkir di halaman rumah Hinata. Gaara membuka pagar yang tak terkunci dan melangkah ke pintu depan. Namun entah kenapa Gaara merasa bajunya basah.

Dalam beberapa detik, hujan turun sangat deras dan baju Gaara sudah basah semua. Hanya rambutnya yang tertutup helm yang tidak ikut kena imbasnya. Buru-buru Gaara meletakkan obat itu di depan pintu dan ketika ia berbalik hendak pergi, suara pintu terbuka mengangetkannya.

_KLIK_

"Kau kehujanan?"

Gaara mematung di halaman. Suara hujan deras dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan liar memenuhi keheningan yang menggantung.

"Hinata! Ada temanmu datang!" Orang itu berseru ke dalam rumah. Lalu disusul suara langkah kaki kecil yang menuruni tangga.

Gaara perlahan membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang pria setengah baya dengan perawakan tinggi besar tengah berdiri di sana, menatap Gaara. "Kau kehujanan. Berteduhlah," suara pria itu terdengar samar karena derasnya hujan.

"Ada siapa, Ayah?" Lalu munculah si gadis pemalu itu, sudah rapi dengan seragam dan kaus kaki panjang. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Gaara, bibirnya setengah terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Gaara pun hanya diam disitu untuk beberapa saat, menatap sang pria—yang ternyata ayahnya Hinata tengah memegang secangkir kopi dan koran pagi, juga menatap Hinata yang balik menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Kritik, saran, masukan, dan pertanyaan sangat saya nantikan! Jangan ragu buat bertanya okeyy hehehe :D

-LR-

Review?


	7. A Day with Hyuuga Hinata

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, cover image belongs to the artist.

**Warning : **AU, typo(s), OOC

**Now Playing :** AKMU – 200%

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asimo Likes Sweeties**

**Chapter 6 : A Day with Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**.**

"Temanmu itu siapa namanya?"

Hinata menoleh menatap ayahnya yang sibuk dengan segelas kopi panas.

"Itu...namanya Sabaku_-san._"

"Sabaku? Sabaku saja atau Sabaku siapa?" Hiashi bertanya.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Hinata menuangkan sup krim panas yang baru saja mendidih ke mangkuk keramik. Ditatanya mangkuk tersebut di atas meja bersama secangkir teh panas dan beberapa potong roti panggang, "Kami mengambil kelas yang sama."

"Oh..." ujar Hiashi ringan, kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi dia kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamamu, atau apa?"

Tangan Hinata terhenti di daun cangkir teh, ia mencerna perlahan apa yang ditanyakan ayahnya.

_Benar juga._

_Untuk apa Gaara ke sini?_

Dari sekian banyak rekan satu sekolah yang dikenalnya, kenapa harus Hinata yang ia kunjungi? Kenapa harus jam tujuh pagi? Berbagai pertanyaan melintas di kepala Hinata seperti kereta api yang panjang dan cepat. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya karena tidak bisa menjawab.

"Saya ingin minta bantuan Hinata mengerjakan tugas _Home-Ec_, Om."

Kereta api di kepala Hinata berhenti mendadak.

Hinata menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara super tenang itu.

Gaara muncul dari kamar mandi. Seragamnya yang basah kuyup sudah diganti dengan _sweatpants_ dan kaus bergambar pemain bola. Handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya. Ketika ia menghampiri Hinata dan Hiashi di ruang makan, kecanggungan semakin kental saja.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Hiashi mengamati Gaara dari atas ke bawah, "Syukurlah baju Neji cukup di badanmu." Hiashi meletakkan cangkir dan koran paginya, "Lebih baik kau diam di sini dulu. Tadi saya lihat di TV, badainya baru akan berhenti besok pagi. Jalanan penuh dengan pohon tumbang," jelasnya.

Gaara mengangguk saja karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

Hujan deras yang mengguyurnya di pekarangan kediaman Hyuuga, kini berubah menjadi badai. Gaara yang sempat terpaku di sana, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berteduh karena dirinya tidak bisa menyetir di tengah badai dan Hinata khawatir Gaara akan tersambar petir. Namun, desakan terbesar berasal dari Hiashi Hyuuga—beliau bersikeras menyuruh Gaara diam di rumahnya.

"Sabaku-_san, _m-mungkin kamu mau makan. N-nanti masuk angin," ujar Hinata sambil menaruh piring dan sendok. Dirinya sudah berganti pakaian juga karena tidak jadi ke sekolah.

Hiashi beranjak ke lantai satu untuk tidur lagi karena mengeluh sakit pinggang, meninggalkan anaknya bersama Gaara.

Gaara mengambil tempat di seberang Hinata dan menatap makanan di depannya. Ia mengambil satu potong roti, "Aku makan ini, ya."

Hinata yang sudah makan lebih dulu, mendongak lalu mengangguk, "Ya, ya, k-kamu harus mengisi penuh perutmu," suaranya terdengar aneh karena mulutnya masih penuh.

Gaara menganggapnya lucu, pipi Hinata yang menggembung dipenuhi makanan dan bagaimana ia menyuruh Gaara makan dengan mata berbinar. Ia khawatir Hinata akan tersedak karena makan dan bicara di saat yang sama.

"Habiskan dulu yang di mulutmu."

"O-oh! Maaf. Pasti menjijikan. Bodohnya." Hinata gelagapan.

Gaara sudah lama kenal Hinata, tapi baru kali ini dirinya melihat dengan jelas. Gaara mengamatinya yang sedang mengunyah dengan kikuk, lalu menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Hinata punya kulit yang pucat, namun sedikit memerah di bagian pipi. Badannya pendek dan cukup berisi, terutama di dadanya. Rambutnya gelap serupa langit tengah malam dan poni pagarnya terlalu panjang sampai Gaara ingin memotongnya.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Gaara. Sedari tadi ia baru makan dua potong roti—sibuk melamun, sedangkan Hinata sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sabaku-_san_? Sabaku-_san_?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara berkedip beberapa kali sebelum lamunannya pecah, kedapatan sedang memperhatikan Hinata. "Hm?"

"M-makanlah supnya. I-ini sup krim jagung, mungkin kamu suka." Kekhawatiran tercetak di wajahnya.

Semakin Gaara mendengar nama makanan itu, semakin Gaara merasa mual. Cita rasa manis dan gurih dalam sup hangat yang biasa menemaninya saat begadang itu kini berubah menjadi rasa hacker-usia-dua-belas-dicampur-sensasi-kabel-terbakar—setidaknya bagi lidah Gaara.

"Aku sudah sarapan. _Thanks,_" Gaara berbohong.

"O-oh...Baiklah."

Gaara tidak mengantisipasi kemungkinan semacam ini dalam tugasnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran akan terjebak di kediaman Hyuuga di tengah badai dan kelaparan. Juga berada di meja makan yang sama dengan seorang Hyuuga yang memakai _cardigan_ pink dan celana bergambar alpaca. Tidak sekalipun.

Gaara menyesap teh di cangkir. Hangat dan tidak terlalu manis, cocok baginya. Namun, yang paling ia suka dari secangkir minuman buatan Hyuuga Hinata itu adalah aromanya. Untuk sesaat pikirannya jadi lebih tenang.

"Ini teh apa?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata diam sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat, "Itu...earl-oh! aku ingat! Namanya _earl grey tea_. Aku j-jarang minum ini, jadi tidak begitu ingat namanya."

Dari sini Gaara bisa melihat ada setoples penuh teh earl grey di meja dapur, "Tapi kau punya cukup banyak stok."

"Ini teh favorit adikku. J-jadi ada persediaan buatnya," ujar Hinata sambil membereskan piring kotor di depannya.

Jadi teh ini adalah kesukaan _Nyx_? pikir Gaara. Ia membayangkan Nyx yang habis begadang semalaman, duduk di teras, meminum teh buatan kakaknya. Lalu di sini lah Gaara. Meminum teh yang sama dengan yang diminum _partner_nya, di rumah yang sama.

"Hanabi ya," lirih Gaara. Namun Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Eh? Kamu kenal adikku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Gaara hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

Hinata tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan meletakkan piring kotor di bak cuci. Gaara ikut membantunya. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara sampai Hinata selesai dan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan Gaara mengekorinya.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan suasana canggung—bagi Hinata, karena Gaara terlalu sibuk mengamati jendela. Di luar sana, suara petir dan hujan saling bersahutan, ditambah langit yang tak ubahnya malam hari. Sangat gelap.

"U-um... jadi kamu belum mengumpulkan tugas _Home-Ec_?" Hinata mengingat alasan yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Belum." Gaara sebenarnya tidak bohong. Ia memang belum membuat tugas itu.

"Kamu diminta membuat apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Apa saja tidak masalah. Katanya begitu." Gaara menjawab sekenanya.

"Eh? Apa saja? Bukannya Kurenai-_sensei _membagi-bagi jenisnya?"

"Sepertinya pengecualian untukku. _Sensei_ sudah menyerah. Jadi, apa saja tidak masalah. Asal makanannya tidak hambar, itu sudah cukup," jelas Gaara santai.

Hinata sedikit lebih menangkap maksud Gaara. Kurenai_-sensei_ cukup penyabar dalam menghadapi muridnya yang kurang terampil, namun untuk kasus Gaara—yang notabenenya tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, memasak makanan dengan rasa masuk akal pun sudah cukup.

"Oh...kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kamu buat, Sabaku_-san_?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Gaara.

Gaara balik menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata pucat Hinata memang menyenangkan untuk dipandangi. "Aku bisa masak mie instan."

"Itu...bukan memasak namanya."

"Memecahkan telur? Atau bikin roti selai? Itu memasak, kan."

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau bento?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, kau tahu."

"Nanti aku bantu."

Ketika Gaara menggangguk-angguk, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menggelitik telapak kakinya. Sontak ia mengangkat naik kedua kakinya dengan jemari menekuk tegang karena kaget.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya bingung sambil memperhatikan Gaara yang matanya sempat melebar.

Gaara melongok, mencari-cari sesuatu di sekeliling dan menemukannya di bawah lengan sofa.

"Oh. Anak anjing," ujarnya datar. Kini ia tahu siapa yang sudah membuatnya kaget.

"Ichigo!" Hinata memanggil anjing kecil yang terus mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya sambil menggonggong ke arah Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo melompat ke pangkuan Hinata, membuat Gaara bergeser sedikit karena anjing itu terus menatapnya dan menggonggong.

"Mungkin anjing ini membenciku." Gaara melirik Ichigo.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Dia menyukaimu. Ingin berkenalan katanya."

"Berkenalan? Dia menyalak padaku."

Hinata mengangguk sambil menggaruk perut anjingnya, "Biasanya Ichigo akan menggigit orang yang disukainya."

"Gila."

Hinata tertawa melihat wajah datar Gaara yang terus mengawasi Ichigo.

Gaara baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Hinata berbicara padanya tanpa banyak tergagap. Tidak seperti saat di sekolah, di mana Hinata selalu menunduk dan kesulitan berbincang dengan siswa lainnya. Di sini, ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan lebih jelas dan dapat mengobrol dengan lancar, bahkan mendengarnya tertawa.

"Hey, Hyuuga."

"Ya?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa berceloteh ternyata," ujar Gaara datar.

"E-eh? Maksud Sabaku-_san_?" Pipi Hinata mulai meranum.

"Kau tahu, di sekolah kau selalu dianggap pendiam dan sulit diajak bicara."

Hinata menunduk dan menggembungkan pipi. Gaara menahan tawa ketika meliriknya.

"Ternyata tidak juga," lanjutnya.

"B-bukan begitu!" cicitnya, "A-aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang banyak. Jadi...gampang gugup." Hinata memainkan bulu-bulu coklat Ichigo, "Lagipula, kamu juga sama saja." Kalimatnya yang terakhir diucapkan sangat pelan, namun Gaara berhasil mendengar gerutuan itu.

"Sama saja apanya?" tanya Gaara.

"K-kamu juga dianggap pendiam. Dan sulit diajak bicara." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata tidak mau kalah.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis imajinernya. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Mungkin Hinata mengganggap dingin dan pendiam itu serupa. Dan sulit diajak bicara karena pemalu dengan sulit diajak bicara karena sibuk sendiri itu tak ada bedanya.

Hinata menurunkan Ichigo yang langsung melesat berlarian kesana kesini dengan gembira. "Kamu dan Ino pernah satu sekolah waktu kecil, tapi buktinya sekarang tidak pernah ngobrol. Seperti baru saling kenal saja. Padahal Ino mengingatmu," kata Hinata.

Gaara diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hinata, namun tetap tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Sabaku-_san_ dan Ino pernah satu sekolah, kan, di luar negeri? Tapi Sabaku-_san_ tidak pernah ngobrol dengan Ino sekarang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah tinggal di luar negeri sebelumnya," ujar Gaara.

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, "Sungguh?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong."

Wajah Gaara tetap datar. Dan sulit bagi Hinata untuk menemukan kebohongan di sana. Sekarang Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, begitu. Mungkin ia s-salah mengenalimu," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya bertambah merah karena malu. Ia tidak tahu yang mana yang benar.

Bungkusan plastik di atas meja menarik perhatiannya. Saat melihatnya lebih dekat, Hinata langsung tahu apa isinya; obat-obatan. Ia baru ingat kalau obatnya sudah habis dan hari ini memang hari membeli obat. Namun, kurir baik hati yang dipekerjakan Hanabi sangatlah rajin. Hinata jadi tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengambil plastik itu.

Gaara pura-pura tidak tahu, dan bertanya. "Itu apa?"

Hinata menarik keluar salah satu obatnya. "Ini obatku. Banyak, ya?" tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Gaara merasa tidak ada alasan untuk tersenyum saat melihat obat-obat itu.

"Seseorang dengan baik hati mengantarkan obat-obat ini ke rumahku. Aku benar-benar besyukur. Jadi tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh. Hehe." Senyumnya semakin lebar sampai matanya melengkung.

_Ya, tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku yang membelinya._

"Kau...sakit apa?" Mata Gaara mengikuti Hinata yang mulai membuka bungkusan obat itu satu persatu dan mengumpulkannya di tangan kiri.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawabnya.

Gaara tidak mengerti maksud jawabannya. Mungkin ada satu penyakit yang membuat penderitanya lupa ingatan namun terus mengkonsumsi obatnya. Mungkin juga sebenarnya Hinata ingat tapi tak ingin membicarakannya.

Ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh demi menghargai gadis itu.

Hinata mengambil segelas air dan meminum semua obatnya. "Kamu mau membuat bentonya sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk lalu beranjak ke dapur bersama Hinata.

Ia mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Selama tidak ada masalah berarti, ia akan tetap seperti ini. Menambah satu teman tidak apa, kan? Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong dan hanya memenuhi janjinya kepada Nyx.

**.**

**.**

Dapur Hinata kini berantakan sudah.

Ada tepung dan cangkang telur berserakan di meja. Ada pula kulit udang yang memenuhi wastafel, legkap dengan peralatan masak yang sebenarnya tidak perlu namun tetap dipakai entah untuk apa. Lalu ada pula dua orang yang sedang berkutat di sana. Dan salah satu dari mereka mengambil andil besar dalam kekacauan tersebut.

"Kau yakin? Minyaknya panas." Suara Gaara terdengar sangsi. Jemari dan kukunya sudah tak berbentuk dipenuhi berbagai bahan masakan. Pakaiannya pun sangat kotor.

"Tentu saja panas. Kalau tidak panas, nanti tempuranya tidak matang," jawab Hinata.

Kini keduanya sedang bergelut dengan proyek-membantu-Gaara-membuat-bento di dapur Hinata. Gaara dengan tegang menatap lekat minyak panas di wajan sambil tetap memegang satu piring tempura malang yang seharusnya digoreng dari tadi. Hinata sendiri sedang sibuk menggulung onigiri dan sengaja membiarkan Gaara melakukan tugasnya.

Beberapa kali Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata untuk meminta bantuan, namun sepertinya Gaara tidak dihiraukan.

"Ini tidak akan meledak, kan?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

Hinata terikik geli, "Tidak, tenang saja."

"Oke." Setelahnya, Gaara mencoba memasukkan satu tempura ke dalam wajan. Tangannya menjulur panjang, badannya ia tarik sejauh mungkin, dan wajahnya ia palingkan.

Suara letupan-letupan kecil khas minyak panas langsung menyambutnya. Ia berhasil menggoreng satu. Hinata menghampirinya dan mengambil satu tempura lainnya dari piring yang Gaara pegang, lalu menggorengnya juga.

"Mudah, kan? Ketika menggoreng tempura, kau harus memasukkannya dari sisi wajan, jangan dari tengah. Nanti minyaknya b-bisa mengenai tanganmu," jelas Hinata.

Gaara mencoba trik barusan, "Seperti ini?" Ia menoleh ke sampingya di mana Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menggangguk sambil tersenyum bangga, layaknya ibu yang berhasil mengajarkan anaknya cara menyimpulkan tali sepatu.

Ia mengamati udang berlapis tepung itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi coklat, tenggelam di minyak panas. Sambil memasukkan sisanya, ia bertanya pada Hinata, "Kau sering memasak?"

"Hmm...ya. Aku suka masak apa saja," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau bisa masak kue juga?"

"Y-ya. Aku paling senang bikin kue." Hinata menjawab dengan nada antusias meski masih malu-malu karena ditanya tentang kesukaannya.

"Manis?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Hinata sempat bingung, namun akhirnya mengerti maksud Gaara. "S-semua kue yang kubuat rasanya manis," jawab Hinata sambil berpikir.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk sambil membalik tempura di wajan. Hinata membereskan sampah yang menghiasi penjuru dapur. Ia tidak keberatan dengan ini semua. Setelah berjam-jam berada di dekat Gaara, Hinata mulai menurunkan tingkat waspadanya karena ternyata, walau Gaara sering bertanya hal _random_ dengan tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu tidak seburuk yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Perawakan tinggi dan fitur wajah yang tegas membuatnya terkesan sangat dingin, terutama mata dan garis rahangnya. Seluruhnya bersinkronisasi dengan baik dan begitu mengintimidasi. Sampai saati ini, Hinata masih tidak bisa menatapnya lebih dari empat detik. Namun, laki-laki yang baru sembuh flu itu, bisa menjadi orang menyebalkan—dalam artian positif. Dan mau menurut saat Hinata mengajarkannya bagaimana membuat bento.

Mungkin selama ini Hinata telah salah sangka.

Mungkin selama ini Hinata hanya berpikiran negatif tentang orang yang dulu sudah menolongnya—walau sempat membuatnya takut setengah mati juga.

Gaara mematikan kompor dan meniriskan semua tempura yang sukses ia goreng. Semuanya berkat Hinata dan kebaikan hatinya. Gaara kemudian melesat mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai makanan lainnya. Ada onigiri, telur gulung, brokoli rebus, dan ayam _fillet_. Semuanya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk kepala beruang. Kalau Gaara punya selera yang sama dengan Hinata, pasti bento tersebut terlihat sangat lucu sampai tidak tega jika harus memakannya.

"Wow." Satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Lucu, ya?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi bahagia. Ia memasukkan tempura dan menatanya di sisi-sisi kotak.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan bento yang sebenarnya 75% dibuat Hinata. Ia hanya memperhatikan dan membantu, karena benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Hinata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menghela napas lega. "Tapi kita punya banyak sisa...m-mau makan?" tawar Hinata.

"Boleh. Aku lapar."

**.**

**.**

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul lima pagi ketika Gaara sudah terduduk di ruang tamu, masih terbalut selimut dan bantal, berkutat dengan ponselnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbangun karena deru mobil Hiashi. Pagi ini beliau pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Seperti biasa, Gaara tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Gaara tidak tidur di kamar Neji, itu karena kamar Neji sangat bersih, sampai Gaara bisa mencium bau pembersih lantai dan pengharum ruangan di setiap sudutnya. Bukan berarti Gaara tidak suka sesuatu yang higenis, tapi memiliki indra yang sangat peka membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk tidur karena harus menciumnya sepanjang waktu. Dan menurut Gaara, itu sangat mengganggu.

Ia menghabiskan malam dengan mengajari Hinata beberapa materi fisika sampai gadis itu mengantuk dan tidur duluan. Hinata berjanji akan menyetrika seragam Gaara sebagai balasannya. Gaara tidak begitu peduli dan hanya mengiyakan.

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis yang sudah mempersulit hidupnya. Apakah orang lain juga seperti dirinya; berinteraksi selancar ini dengan gadis yang bahkan terlalu malu untuk menyapa, ditambah dirinya sendiri yang irit bicara. Apakah hal seperti ini wajar bagi orang lain atau tidak. Tetapi ia merasa benar.

Satu jam penuh Gaara berada di posisi itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasa bosan dan bangkit, lalu berjalan ke jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke gerbang rumah. Kabut yang menggantung rendah menandakan udara dingin masih melingkupi langit. Napas Gaara membekas di kaca jendela. Ia mengusap jendela dengan lengan bajunya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Semuanya basah dan lembap. Mulai dari teras rumah, aspal jalan, semak-semak, juga sang pemakai payung hitam yang berdiri di ujung luar pagar. Gaara mengenali syal merah itu. Syal yang menggantung dan menjulur itu. Orang yang sama, yang tempo hari juga berdiri di sana, menatap jendela kamar Hinata di lantai atas.

Lagi-lagi Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup payung. Pria itu menghela napas. Gaara bisa tahu dari bahu yang sebelumnya tegang, kini menurun perlahan. Ia lalu melemparkan bungkusan plastik ke balik pagar. Benda itu jatuh di taman kecil yang dirawat Hinata. Kemudian pria itu beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Gaara hendak membuka pintu, ketika suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga menarik perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi, S-sabaku-_san_." Hinata tersenyum kecil begitu selesai mengucek matanya. Ia duduk di tangga paling bawah. Dua helai handuk dan dua setel seragam ada di lengan kirinya.

"Pagi," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata mengira Gaara di pagi hari akan terlihat sama dinginnnya seperti di siang hari. Namun, rambut berantakan dan mata yang sedikit sembab itu membuatnya terlihat—lebih ramah. Sedikit.

"A-aku mau mandi duluan. Kalau mau minum susu, ada satu karton lagi di kulkas." Lalu Hinata berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Gaara berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu. Rumah Hinata benar-benar sepi. Pencahayaan yang minim membuatnya semakin terkesan sunyi. Maka dari itu, Gaara membuka gorden jendela lebar-lebar agar lebih banyak cahaya masuk. Walau cuaca masih dingin, tapi matahari bersinar cukup semangat pagi ini.

Sambil menunggu Hinata selesai mandi, Gaara pergi ke garasi untuk mengecek motornya yang kemarin diguyur hujan. Garasi Hinata tidak begitu besar. Hanya diisi oleh dua sepeda dan satu mobil yang tadi sudah dibawa pergi Hiashi. Kata Hinata, dulu Neji juga punya sepeda motor, tapi dijual karena jarang dipakai.

Gaara tidak menemukan kerusakan berarti di motornya. Hanya ada suara decitan kecil saat ia menarik rem. Akan merepotkan jika motornya rusak. Ia tidak suka naik bis atau kendaraan umum lainnya.

"S-sabaku-_san_!" Gaara mendengar Hinata memanggil dari kamar mandi. Suaranya cukup terdengar karena rumah sangat sepi.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Bisa tolong bukakan pintu belakang? Sepertinya I-ichigo mau buang air. Maaf merepotkanmu!" serunya lagi.

Ia melakukan apa yang Hinata minta. Benar saja, si anjing kecil itu langsung berlari keluar begitu Gaara membuka pintunya. Udara dingin yang menusuk langsung mendekap kulitnya yang hanya berlapis kaus lengan panjang. Buru-buru Gaara menutup pintu dan kembali ke dalam.

Ia memikirkan teh yang kemarin dibuatkan Hinata mungkin akan sangat enak dipagi seperti ini. Walau tidak bisa memasak, tetapi sekadar membuat teh, ia pikir ia bisa melakukannya.

Ketika Hinata selesai mandi, dua cangkir teh yang berhasil diseduh Gaara sudah ada di atas meja makan.

"Aku membuat teh. Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Mata Hinata kembali melebar. "Tidak, tentu tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih s-sudah membuatkan untukku juga." Hinata diam sejenak sambil bermain dengan ujung jemarinya, "S-seragammu sudah ada di kamar mandi...jaketmu juga."

"Hm. _Thanks._" Gaara menyesap tehnya sebelum pergi mandi. Tidak seenak buatan Hinata. Tapi setidaknya aromanya masih sama.

Ia mandi dengan cepat karena tak kuat dengan hawa dingin yang semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia bersentuhan dengan air. Hinata menepati janji. Hari ini Gaara memakai seragam yang sangat rapi. Seragam paling rapi semasa SMA-nya. Gaara tidak mengerti bagaimana cara gadis itu menyetrika sampai tanpa kerutan seperti ini.

Gaara mematut dirinya di cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kemudian menyisirinya dengan tangan sebelum memakai jaket. Hari ini jaketnya memiliki wangi seperti pelembut pakaian. Tentu saja ini juga hasil kerjaan Hyuuga Hinata. Gaara tidak begitu memedulikannya. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan seragamnya yang rapi.

Pikirannya langsung buyar begitu mendengar suara jeritan begitu keras dan melengking dari luar kamar mandi. Gaara mengenalinya sebagai suara Hinata, walau ia tidak tahu Hinata bisa menjerit sekeras itu. Gaara sontak berlari keluar kamar mandi dan mencari Hinata dengan tergesa. Setelah memutari dapur dan ruang tamu, Gaara menemukan Hinata di dekat garasi, ia terduduk dengan bahu berguncang. Gaara bisa mendengarnya menangis dengan sangat jelas.

Ia menghampiri Hinata dan ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya. Dari sini Gaara bisa melihat penyebab Hinata menangis dan menjerit.

Ichigo terbujur kaku di lantai. Bola matanya berputar. Kakinya tegang seperti ditarik dengan kuat, dan mulutnya terlihat hancur bagai meleleh. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia langsung menutup mata Hinata dan memalingkan wajah sembapnya ke dirinya. Sedari tadi Hinata memandang Ichigo tanpa berkedip.

Hinata menangis semakin keras. Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkannya. Tetapi ia terus merengkuh bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Bored? /notgomen/ Tahapan ini penting untuk kelanjutannya, jadi jangan salahkan saya. Kritik, saran, pertanyaan dan komentar selalu saya tunggu di kolom review. Limpahkan saja seluruhnya. Oh ya, saya post FF baru judulnya _The Midnight Dew_ castnya GaaHina (lagi) Huehuehue.

-LR-

Review?


End file.
